Imaginary Friend
by LadyB3ARwolfFang
Summary: 'He'd gladly be Sakura's friend and help her train until she outgrew him. After all, he couldn't be her 'imaginary' friend forever, right' If only Obito knew even as a ghost life's never that simple...Co-written by XspriteyX
1. Take A Look Through My Eyes

**A/N: This fanfic is written by myself and a friend of mine, XspriteyX, who is also on fanfic. We just got talking about this possible story and both got so excited about it we decided we just had to write it and that we might as well write it together...so we hope you enjoy it! **

**Although it is described as a Romance/Drama there is also plenty of humour to fill out the gaps in between. **

**Rated T for minor language and some adult themes in later chapters. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the anime/manga Naruto. **

**xXx**

Obito Uchiha had watched many things change over the years. Minato sensei became the forth Hokage, Rin never coming back, Kakashi adopting his late habits, Minato and Kushina preparing for the birth of their baby, the nine tailed fox attack, Minato sensei sacrificing himself with Kushina to seal the fox into their son Naruto, Kakashi closing himself off from everyone. All these events passing by ever so slowly and yet so quickly and the hardest part was... he wasn't part of them.

He was merely a spectator unable to interact but watch, sadly, as the world would turn upside down then narrowly return itself back on it's axis into a state of normality. The worst part about being the spectator was forgetting he couldn't do anything.

Occasionally small children would smile at him, or old ninja that probably weren't that far from passing on, would stop as if sensing his presence, nod, then move on. These rare occasions of the young or the old barely noticing him would give him a smidgen of excitement for a second as he dared to hope that someone would see him. But then he would return to being as invisible as before, to realise that the time when he was seen had been and gone. Now it was impossible…he was a ghost after all.

He guessed he was a ghost since regular people couldn't see, nor hear him no matter how loud he screamed or wave his hands or jump up and down. Hell, he had tried anything and everything to get people to notice him but it was no use.

He could walk through objects that in theory should be solid and he didn't really sleep, nor eat for all the daily human activities that should be common nature seemed unimportant to his shadowed life form. That in it's self proved he could no longer be a solid living being, that and the fact he remembered quite clearly and quite painfully how and when he had died…a subject he often would deter away from if his lonely trail of thought wondered to his death. His un-beating heart was dully still beneath his rib cage and was still too raw with heartache to ponder on such things.

Yet, despite this, he'd made peace with being dead ever since he died, he didn't regret giving his life for Kakashi's for a second. What really bothered him, however, was the fact he was still tied to the Earth. Surely there had to be a logical explanation because if this is what happened to people who died the place should have been littered with spirits. Yet no matter where he went he hadn't found a single ghost to talk to, and also if he was tied to a place shouldn't he have been haunting the cave he died in?

He'd been trying to figure his strange predicament out for a long time, for so long in fact all days had seemed to roll into one meaning he was unable to remember when exactly he had started to find out why he was attached to the earth, he only knew it had been a while. And still nothing. He had no clue what was going on! So the day he followed Kakashi out of boredom and seen the sharingan eye he'd gifted him before his death he'd facepalmed and thought _"How could I forget that a piece of me is still kicking! Geez sometimes I really am a moron."_

Which was when he developed the theory that when a ninja dies in battle as long as his body still has a piece attached to a living person they become in a ghost like state until that ninja dies. It was either that or Obito had some 'unfinished business' to attend to, but for the life of him he couldn't think of anything he had to do or had to finish that he was unable to do on account of him, well, dieing.

So he assumed his theory was correct, however, since he didn't actually know if this was the case he couldn't publish the theory as a book, that and he couldn't write a book anyway since he was dead. As mentioned before being dead wasn't a worry but the boredom! That was the killer. That and the loneliness.

There was only so much tagging along after Kakashi you could do before you could recite his routine down to the very minute, and damn it all why did he spend so much time at that bloody rock?

Obito could understand at first, after he died when Kakashi and Rin had mourned his death. Obito could even let Kakashi off when he still stared at the K.I.A memorial stone after Rin had gone missing…then when Minato and countless others had perished at the wrath of the Nine Tailed Fox. But now…it had been years since all that had happened! Obito had waved his arms, tapped his foot and even cursed at his old team mate. "When are you gonna move on!" was always in frequent use. It not only made Obito feel a bit annoyed that Kakashi still visited the monument it also made him feel incredibly sad for his old friend as he obviously was having trouble moving on and living his own life…perhaps this was also a sore subject for Obito because he no longer had a life to live and maybe, on a subconscious level, this was why he eventually felt angry when everyday Kakashi would stare at the big hunk of stone with hundreds of names of K.I.A ninjas written all over it.

And not only would Kakashi stand there, it would almost always be in silence! Obito was right there fully prepared and ready to listen to anything he might say but nooooo Kakashi just stares at Obito's name silently and broodingly.

So long story short, the Uchiha ghost was still bored and lonely. Heck he'd even started shadowing other people just to spice things up.

Naruto was always good for a laugh, the old man Hokage was a closet perv, Kurenai and Asuma have got a lil somethin' somethin' going on. Through his wonders, especially when shadowing Naruto, Obito had often thought Minato sensei should have wrote a bloody book in case Naruto ever needed his Jutsus, the poor kid wasn't the brightest bulb in the box but he was still gonna have to work out all those tricky high classed Jutsus all by himself!

On days when he had followed Guy he had concluded that Guy was just...Guy. Enough said. The Uchiha clan were the dullest thing in the world to watch other than Kakashi! They still preached about the 'awesomeness of the sharingan' if it was so bloody awesome he wouldn't have freaking died! He did just fine without it and when he finally awakened the damn thing he died, really what the hell man! Was that just coincidence or was he just unlucky! Probably with his luck it would be both…

So when Obito watched them go around in their little cult worshipping the blood limit he'd rolled his eyes and mocked them. Also Itachi was seriously growing into a creep. An emotionless creep. Which made it so much worse. If Obito had still been alive he concluded he would have kicked some sense into the little shit! And if Itachi hadn't become more sensible from the arse whooping, well, Obito still would have felt better! And as for Sasuke, he was an OK kid but he had serious inferiority complex issues. And why on Earth his Aunt Mikoto married Fugaku he'd never know. The man was about as fun as watching paint dry. Angry paint at that…

So just for the hell of it he'd strolled into meadows of the leaf just to pass the time, he had plenty to spare after all, when he heard it.

It was children laughing cruelly at somebody crying. Names such as "Billboard brow!" and "Large forehead girl!" were being tossed at the victim. Angered, Obito yelled without thinking "HEY YOU BRATS LEAVE HER ALONE!"

He hoped he was correct in thinking she was a she, otherwise that probably would have made things worse. The older kids looked at his direction then ran off with a particularly nasty girl adding a parting shot of "Later loser large brain!"

Obito glared in their direction then walked towards the sobbing kid, he was surprised at how pink her hair was. She couldn't be no older than six.

In fact he'd seen her once before, in Naruto's class if he remembered right. He crouched in front of her hoping she was still young enough to see him. "Hey it's alright don't cry you'll be OK now."

After a moment he sighed thinking she couldn't hear him when she hiccuped into her hands "Thank you for helping me…"

Obito grinned widely. After all this time he was talking to someone! "Hey it's no problem! My names Obito what's your name?"

The pinkette peaked up timidly through her bangs revealing a flash of bright green from her tear filled eyes "S-sakura."

Obito didn't stop smiling "Sakura huh? What a pretty name."

She looked up a little more rubbing tears away "Really? You think it's pretty?"

Obito scratched his cheek whilst light-heartedly answering, "Uhuh! Just like you!"

Sakura blushed shaking her head in denial looking sad again "I'm not pretty, the others make fun of me because of my huge forehead."

Obito scoffed, "Don't listen to them they're just jealous of how cute you are."

She blushed lightly again at the compliment as he cautiously moved a hand to her forehead attempting to brush her bangs aside, they moved slightly but only because of a breeze…

"See there you are! There's the sweet little girl hiding behind the fringe. Perhaps you could tie it back with a ribbon? Anyway why didn't your friends stick up for you?"

Sakura fiddled with a small pink flower blossom "I don't have any friends."

Obito sat down crossing his legs "Well that's no fun. Are you training to be a ninja?" she nodded so he added "Surely your skills must have them all begging to be your friend?"

Sakura shook her head meekly, "I'm great at tests and chakra control but I'm bad at tai justu."

Obito frowned forming a plan in his mind, Sakura severely lacked confidence in herself and it was sad for a young girl to be so lonely. Once he had a rough outline of his plan he said "Well Sakura I would love to be your friend and I'll gladly help you with your tai jutsu."

Sakura looked up startled "Really! You'll be my friend? And help me?"

Obito winked as he replied with a smile, "Uhuh! But the training comes with a condition."

Sakura bit her lip, an apprehensive motion, "What's a condition? I do it when I wash my hair in the bath if that's what you mean."

Obito laughed slightly, "Uh... not that type of condition. I'm not sure how to explain the word but here's the deal I'll train you if you tell me a fact I don't know. It can be absolutely anything and if I don't know it you'll get some training tips, but if I do know it then you'll get no help and will have to try again the next day. OK?"

Sakura nodded "So if I said, did you know the Leaf village was built by the first and second Hokages? You'll train me?"

Obito waggled a finger, "Nice try but I know that one. You'll have to try again tomorrow."

Sakura looked a little more determined and said "OK…wait! Will I see you tomorrow?"

Obito grinned "You will. I promise."

Sakura smiled for the first time since they'd started talking and he felt a little glow of happiness knowing he'd an aspiring kunoichi happy and less alone for the time being. He promised to himself right there that as long as she could see him he would never let her cry again. He'd do whatever he could to ensure that she stayed smiling.

"Sakura! Time to come home for dinner!"

Sakura turned at the voice and called back "Coming mother!" she got up dusting off her pants "See you here tomorrow Obito!"

He waved after her "Bye Sakura chan!"

She blushed at the added suffix and waved back before taking her mother's hand happily chatting away about her new friend Obito. Sakura's mother couldn't see the grinning Uchiha in the clearing, instead thinking her daughter had made an imaginary friend to play with. Mrs Haruno nodded and smiled remembering when she'd pretended to have a boyfriend when she was seven since all the other girls said they had boyfriends. She had to admit her daughter had a great imagination as she described this Obito kun…when Sakura got some real friends Mrs Haruno knew that Obito kun would be a phase that Sakura outgrew. For now she played along suggesting Sakura to bring him over to dinner sometime.

Obito watched the mother and daughter go whilst thinking to himself, "_Heh she's such a nice kid."_

Her shy nature reminded him a bit of Rin when they started the academy together…Rin…Kakashi…Minato…

A number of emotions hit him as he briefly remembered the old days of the academy, back in the days when he was still alive and had his whole life ahead of him…

Wow that was a long time ago.

Still it seemed for now his days wouldn't be so boring. He'd gladly be Sakura's friend and help her train until she outgrew him. After all he couldn't be her 'imaginary' friend forever, right?

**xXx**

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! ^_^**

**I apologise for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes.**

**Thank you for reading and please leave a review before you go! You're opinon will be much appreciated. :) **

**LadyB3ARwolfFang**


	2. You Give Me Fever

**A/N: Thank you for all the story alerts, Favs and reviews! You are all amazing :) It's people like you that encourage myself and XspriteyX (co-writer to this fic, as I mentioned in chapter one) to continue writing!**

* * *

><p>Two years had passed since Obito had been walking absentmindedly through the meadows of Konoha and had met little six year old Sakura. And in those two years he was pleased to see his plan was paying off since Sakura had made friends with a blonde girl called Ino Yamanaka. She was also interacting with many different people in a bid to learn something he didn't know. His little plan had worked better than he could have imagined.<p>

Not only was she making friends, Sakura was more open in general, her confidence slowly building. A sign of this was evident as she had started wearing her hair tied back with a red ribbon, which Ino had given her. She had blushed like crazy when Obito had complimented on it.

The only problem he discovered arose from his plan was that it had worked too well since she was willing to tell him everything…EVERYTHING!

The day she came to him prattling on about her crush she had started to harvest with his cousin, Sasuke, had to be one of the most girly-ish chats he was ever exposed to! There were just some things he didn't need to know. It was unnecessarily cruel not to mention awkward as the eight year old girl gushed about how 'Amazing' and 'Cool' Sasuke kun was.

Bleh!

How on earth would he know what Sasuke's favourite colour was without stalking him? Or his favourite food? Or his favourite ninja tool? Or that he supposedly liked girls with long hair? As said before, he had to endure some very girly love-struck conversations with an infatuated eight year old more times than he cared to count, patiently listening and adding the odd word here and there whilst secretly hoping the crush would end just so he could have some peace!

If he spoke truthfully he thought Sasuke's hair looked like the back end of a duck and that his little cousin had way too much angst to throw around. Although, considering what had happened to the poor kid, Obito could understand the darkness that seemed to be building inside Sasuke…he only hoped Sasuke's anger and pain wouldn't fester and cause problems for himself and everyone else in the future.

Thinking back to the source of Sasuke's torment, Obito couldn't help but feel some of that same darkness creep inside of himself too. He had been shocked, and oddly not, when Itachi slaughtered all the Uchiha clan except Sasuke. That day had been one of the most awful to watch, unable to do anything, since he had become a ghost. He had screamed in anger and anguish as he watched Itachi slaughter the Uchiha clan, not from fear but from pure anger. He had tried in vain to attack the Uchiha gone rogue…but what use are a ghost's translucent arms and legs trying to kick and punch, when all they manage is to fall straight through their opponent? Due to not being a solid form, going through sold materials, such as people, is way too easy. Obito had tried to pick up Kunais along with other ninja weapons, but was unable to pick them up. His hands passed through them as if the weapons were merely made of water…In the end, he was at a loss; unable to do anything but watch. He watched, frustrated, devastated, filled with sorrow. Even though he had his differences with the Uchiha clan, and at times he didn't even really like them, that didn't mean he had wanted or ever thought this would happen; they were his family after all, they were people he knew, and he thought they would always be there.

So, he watched the massacre, feeling he owed it to his clan to be strong and watch them in their final hour. Even as the blood spread, he still stood and watched. He well knew if he had been a solid form he would have been splattered with the scarlet substance. He also knew, if he could have, he would have cried. But, as he discovered bitterly soon after his death…ghosts can't cry.

Soon after the massacre, Obito discovered some of what the Uchiha clan had been planning. After he discovered this knowledge he had no choice but to see some crazy sense in the extermination of the Uchiha clan. Because wiping out the clan had put an end to some terrible happenings that would have occurred in the near future. Yet, he could not find any real justice in it at all. The Clan had faults, yes, but didn't all clans? At the end of the day, it was Obito's family Itachi had murdered; his own cousin no less had done the damage! Even children had been victims, something as disgusting as that had been performed by Obito's own flesh and blood _upon _his own flesh and blood; something that made next to no sense to him despite whatever so called 'good' intentions Itachi had…And really, small children had nothing to do with the happenings of the Uchiha clan, they were the innocents. And innocents always seemed to suffer.

The only child that Itachi seemed to allow to live and yet suffer in arguably the worst possible way was his own little brother Sasuke.

Sasuke hadn't been the same since and it was clear to Obito as he watched in his quiet shadowlike form, the path Sasuke was walking was steadily moving down deeper into the depths of darkness. Obito had often hoped that his cousin would not pursue Itachi to the extent of throwing away everything important in his life just to do so…In the quietness of his ghostly solitude, Obito vowed that if he could, he would try and help the darkness seep away from his baby cousin, and help the light enter Sasuke's world again.

However, this would be very difficult as a ghost so he doubted he'd be able to do anything. But if Obito could. He would.

Maybe all the young female affections Sasuke seemed to be receiving would do him some good and who knows, maybe he could get himself a pretty little girlfriend to lighten up a bit.

Heh maybe Sakura could get her dream and go out with him!

Sakura was a great girl, smart, sweet, friendly. It had to be admitted she had a few anger issues but she was generally a very caring person. Though something that worried Obito about her was... she could still see him!

All other kids her age had long passed the age of seeing ghosts! Yet the eight year old Sakura still came running to their meeting place everyday, smiling widely and waving with an enthusiastic shout of "Obito kun!"

Not that he really minded. He enjoyed having someone to talk to, even if it was a bit strange she hadn't grown out of him yet. Well, he'd enjoy it whilst it lasted since it couldn't be too much longer that she'd keep seeing him. It was going to be rather lonely without the little pink haired girl to talk to…since Obito had met Sakura he had felt so close to feeling…alive again.

He looked around the meadow that had become their meeting spot. It was spring again which meant the flowers were in bloom and the Sakura petals were full of colour, the soft green grass rustled a bit with a spring breeze.

Studying the ground closer he found a few small purple flowers that Sakura loved, he'd have to remember to show her where they were sometime. "Obito kun!"

Speaking of which…

"Hey Sakura chan!"

Sakura ran towards him tripping over her feet and tumbling onto the ground. She looked embarrassed as she lifted her face from the ground to peer up at him with blushing cheeks. Obito chuckled "You really are a klutz huh? Up ya get."

Sakura nodded as she sat up, dusting herself off, "Right um. Anyway did you know that the Chunin exams are being hosted in the land of lightning this year?"

Obito looked sheepish, "Ah actually I do since Kakashi got told in a meeting the other day-"

"-But you said you'd teach me tree walking today!" She said whilst pouting slightly.

Obito ruffled her hair, well tried to. A few strands moved under his ghostly touch, very much like a cool light breeze gently caressing the delicate pink hair,

"Uh-uh I said I would if you told me something I didn't know. You know the deal so better luck tomorrow. So what did you do today huh?"

Sakura swatted his hand away, not noticing when she did that her hand hadn't made contact with his arm like it should have, instead her hand went straight through Obito's arm, "Well today Iruka sensei- ACHOO!"

She sniffed rubbing her nose. Obito grinned evily as he said teasingly, "Why Sakura chan, is someone talking about you? A boy perhaps hmmm?"

Sakura flushed a pale pink, "No! No! The only boy that would talk about me is Naruto baka! Sasuke kun doesn't know I exist...Which is Ino pigs fault!"

Obito looked surprised, taken aback by her sudden harsh tone of voice, "I thought you and Ino were friends?"

Sakura crossed her arms, "We can't be friends when we're both rivals for Sasuke kun!"

Obito tilted his head, "But can't you be friends and rivals?"

Sakura blinked, shocked, as if that idea hadn't even seemed possible.

But then again why shouldn't it?

They could be friends and compete for Sasuke at the same time, couldn't they?

After all, if he picked either of them, what were they going to do then?

If Sasuke kun was dating either Ino or Sakura then they couldn't be rivals unless they extended their rivalry to their ninja careers.

It all seemed pretty pointless to Obito. Girls could be so fickle!

Sakura frowned, "I'll... have to think about it."

Obito smiled encouragingly "That's the spirit." Heh he found that statement totally ironic since he was a spirit…

"So what were you saying about Iruka sensei?"

Sakura thought a moment then perked up, "Oh! Right well he said we should practice our throwing so we- ACHOO! ACHOO!"

Sakura sniffed miserably, rubbing her eyes. Obito frowned in concern "Eh Sakura chan are you feeling OK?"

Sakura smiled weakly "Just have a little cold. I'm fine. ACHOO!"

Obito analysed her critically realising that her skin was pinker than normal, she seemed a little feverish but he couldn't be sure without touching her forehead, and hello he was dead not exactly easy, and her nose seemed redder than it should be.

Obito gently said "Sakura chan I think you should rest at home, you don't look too good."

Sakura shook her head stubbornly "I'm fine, just a little cold."

She sneezed again hunching over in a ball and shivered, Obito glanced at the sky it looked like rain was coming. "C'mon Sakura chan you'll get even sicker if you stay out in the rain."

Sakura shook her head and huddled down even further…of the entire kunoichi trainee's to be friends with why in the hell was his one so stubborn!

He stood up, "Fine I'm leaving anyway."

He walked away in big measured steps glancing over his shoulder waiting for her to admit defeat and head home. Instead she shivered more and didn't move. Now worried, he ran to the KIA memorial rock hoping Kakashi would be there…oh who was he kidding he was always there!

As predicted the famed copy nin was staring at the stone. Obito went to tug his arm,

"C'mon you one eyed weirdo! Sakura's sick and she needs to get home!"

Of course his hands phased right through Kakashi making Obito trip over himself, letting out a surprised yelp as he tumbled to the ground. Kakashi rubbed his arm frowning at the sudden chill he felt… Obito cursed himself for being dead once more, why the hell had he allowed himself to get crushed by that huge bloody rock all those years ago? Hmm? Was he so incompetent he couldn't have stepped to the side before it flattened him like an early morning pancake? Noooo! Obviously not as he picked himself off the ground after another result of his ghostlike qualities going straight through solid objects – in this case, Kakashi.

Kakashi looked at the sky and said mournfully, "I know."

Obito bent his knees and pointed an accusing finger at him, as he angrily shouted at the Jonin, "Listen to me you stupid porn reading pervert! I'm not in the freakin' sky! Newsflash! When you die you don't go anywhere! You're stuck down here just like every-bloody-one else! So I'm right here you dumbass! And I need you to take Sakura home since I'm dead and can't do it!"

Kakashi didn't say anything at first but then he nodded and said, "Yeah I probably should have done that better too. Sorry."

Obito facepalmed and groaned, frustrated, "Oh for the love of…I don't know why I'm even bothering to shout at your silly assed mug! You can't even hear me!" Obito proceeded to jump up and down, around, side to side, waving his arms. You may think he did this to get Kakashi's attention but in actual fact…he was doing it to vent off some of his annoyance and make himself feel better!

He stopped, panting slightly, before breathing in deeply and desperately shouting at his old friend, "Oh C'mon! For once in your bloody life man! WILL YOU LISTEN TO ME!"

Kakashi 'hmmed' as a small whisper on the wind to his right caught his attention. It felt like there was a presence, all of a sudden, standing beside him…like an old friend. Not only that but the eye Obito gifted him was twitching…very strange to say the least.

Obito paused, blinking, as Kakashi looked right at him. Tentatively he stepped back, Kakashi gaze following him. Elated he headed back to where he had left Sakura, "Luck don't fail me now! Kakashi you like to track, well follow me!"

Kakashi willing to trust this weird feeling just this once followed the directions his heightened instincts were telling him to go, following seemingly invisible tracks. He found himself being led to a meadow where a pink haired child was, huddled, shivering despite it not being that cold out. Kakashi picked her up,

"So…is this what you wanted Obito?" he softly asked, his eye glancing once again to the sky. He noted then, that the sharingan eye had stopped irritating him. _"Very interesting…"_ he thought as he lowered his gaze from the sky before taking off at his skilled ninja speed, deciding to take the girl to the hospital wing as she seemed to be brewing up quite a fever.

* * *

><p>Sakura rubbed her eyes sleepily wondering where she was, the sheets were scratchy and the room smelt sterile and super clean. As her eyes cleared from groggy sleepiness she was greeted with walls of white and a familiar face…<p>

Obito was sitting on the end of her bed legs crossed and beaming,

"Good mornin' sunshine!"

Sakura tried to sit up rasping weakly, "Obito kun? ACHOO!"

Obito waved his hands, panicking, "Hey take it easy!"

She settled back down onto the pillows weakly. Relaxing now he saw her lying down again, Obito continued, "The doctors said you had a high fever as well as a severe cold so you need to rest."

Sakura asked, "Am I in the hospital?"

Obito moved to the chair beside her bed that was currently empty, Sakura's mother had gone to get a coffee a few minutes before, after spending the whole night waiting for Sakura to wake up.

"Yep. Kakashi brought you in."

Sakura blinked somewhat unfocussed, "Your friend Kakashi?"

Obito nodded, "The very same."

Sakura yawned, "Oh. I don't feel so good..."

Obito smiled sympathetically, "Yeah I know it sucks. Hey how about I tell you some stories of my genin days to pass the time?"

Sakura nodded and happily listened to the time Obito, Kakashi and Rin chased after some evil cat called Tora that resulted in Obito being pegged upside down in his underwear in his Aunt Mikoto's yard. Sakura had giggled until the drowsiness claimed her and she fell asleep once more.

Mrs Haruno returned a moment later with a coffee for herself and a chocolate milkshake for Sakura for when she woke up. She was pleased that Sakura didn't look troubled anymore in her sleep but instead had a soft smile on her face as she dreamt. Mrs Haruno sat back in the chair by the bed and quietly placed the milkshake on the bedside cabinet ready for when Sakura woke up, wondering curiously who brought in the purple flowers sitting on the bedside in a glass of water that hadn't been there before.

Obito maintained watch from the foot of the bed, whispering gently,

"Sleep well Sakura."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Personally, I quite liked this chapter (I know I wrote it...but that doesn't always mean I _like_what I write, sometimes I really don't like what I write haha!) what did you think of it? :)**

**Sorry for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes.**

**Thanks so much for reading! Please leave a review. ^_^ **


	3. Hot n' Cold

**Hey everyone! Well, hope you enjoy this chapter! Sorry for the wait...**

* * *

><p>Before Obito knew it yet another two years had passed. Sakura was no longer just a child but almost a teenager! In fact she was now ten years old, nearly his age! Well, that is if he didn't count the years he had been dead he would have been Kakashi's age by now...But as it so happened Obito <em>had<em> died therefore his ghost form still was that of a twelve year old!

In the last two years Sakura had grown her hair out and thanks to the guidance of her 'imaginary friend' (as her mother called him, though Sakura knew this to be untrue, as she felt it deep within heart that Obito was definitely real…) she had done better in her tai jutsu training. However, lately, she seemed distracted...

Actually if Obito was being completely honest his pink haired friend just didn't seem interested in training any more. Oh sure, she still came to see him to have a chat and to basically have fun enjoying each other's company but he had a sneaking suspicion that's ALL she wanted to do…

Recently she was late for their training sessions, since she'd had to spend longer on her hair and getting ready for the day and no matter how many times he told her a ninja could not be late she didn't seem to rectify the problem and continued being late. Although he felt guilty for chiding her on this matter due to the fact he always used to be late, he slyly decided not to mention that, as he was pretty sure it wouldn't help his case…And it was so exasperating for Obito as she didn't seem to take a blind bit of notice of his advice as of late! These days he would often find himself sighing as he thought back and felt sympathy towards his old sensei and teammates, remembering back to the days when they use to scold their odd Uchiha teammate for being irresponsible and late. Boy, did he know how they felt now!

Obito knew that not all girls spent their time giggling and gossiping but after some of the conversations he had with Sakura he had to wonder just how many of the female population did in fact just do that! Obito reckoned if all girls were like Sakura it would be beyond him how the hell any of them became ANBU or Jonin or even a kage! As Sakura really was not that promising at the moment...if she kept these silly fan girl antics up! It was just as well not all girls were like Sakura, as lovely and endearing as she was, it would really leave a large dent in the ninja population…

Still, he persevered in getting her to train, ignoring the long drawn out words as she protested, "But Obitoooo couldn't we just go for a walk today pleeeaasseee?"

Today was one of those days… he'd been instructing Sakura on how to sufficiently throw shuriken and kunai using a method Minato sensei had taught him. She'd half-heartedly listened, but kept spacing out, gazing at the clouds dreamily. After the eighth time this happened he finally decided to ask,

"Is something bothering you Sakura?"

Sakura blushed, her cheeks turning a pretty shade of pink, and started to draw patterns in the dirt with her toe,

"Um... yeah."

Obito blinked and tilted his head slightly, looking at her curiously…well, if something was bothering his little friend he supposed that wasn't a bad excuse to forgo training…so he replied,

"OK… so what's wrong?"

Sakura sighed dreamily before she burst into a full description of what was bothering her, the words tumbling out so quickly it was like she had been bursting to say them for ages,

"Well it's that I heard that Sasuke kun likes girls with long hair! But even though I've grown my hair longer he still hasn't noticed me! Ino has long hair too now, she did it on purpose because she knows Sasuke kun likes girls with long hair and she swears Sasuke looked at her but I just don't see why he wouldn't-"

Obito groaned into his hand. Again with the Sasuke babble! At first it was kinda cute, even though extremely mortifying when she got a crush on his cousin but that wasn't the point! This Sasuke infatuation she seemed to harvest had been an issue for two years running now! Every other sentence seemed to be 'Sasuke kun this' and 'Sasuke kun that'! Obito was sure the genin girls back in his academy days were much more focused on learning the top ten uses for ninja tools and not the top ten local hotties!

It really ticked him off that Sakura thought so highly of the little Uchiha that distracted her from training. Realistically the kid was only ten! He was just a boy and in the event of an attack Sasuke would be evacuated along with everyone else…Obito knew about the true ninja life way more than the kid presumed to know! Life was tough undoubtedly but one tragic incident does not fill your quota entitling you to a life time supply of good fortune afterwards. Sasuke may be able to use his naturally gained physique and sharingan to excel in shinobi life but Sakura was from a civilian family that didn't have any inheritable ninjutsu traits, well...apart from that monstrous strength of hers but that could be a fluke, either way she needed all the training she could get if she wanted to survive her first year as an active ninja after graduation. Not to mention Sasuke's arrogance would probably endanger anyone close to him in the long run. At the moment, from what Obito could see, Sasuke strove for revenge and himself; anyone else was just in the way.

As for Sakura's training…Obito didn't want to be hard on her but due to the fact that she seemed to be at a definite disadvantage, her only qualities that would work to her advantage was her strength, intelligence and chakra control. They were three very powerful qualities in reality, if she chose to learn and use them to her benefit. Obito had sworn to himself that he would help Sakura and keep her safe…but due to being a, well a ghost, the only way he could do that was so make her an outstanding Kinochi. She had to be able to hold her own because he was unable to protect her; he had to make her a strong Shinobi. Perhaps that was his unfinished business…Whatever it was, the immense emotion he felt was telling him; she must be safe - so make her strong and she'll be able to protect herself…that was his reasoning...

But that Sasuke! Sakura tried her hardest to be acknowledged by him, liking him oh so much. No. _Adoring him so much!_ Did Sasuke know Sakura's favourite colour? Her favourite snack? Her favourite flower? Did he know her birthday? Is he there to keep her company when she gets sick? Or help her train so she can get stronger? Does he cheer her up when she's upset?

No. Sasuke wouldn't know or do any of those things because to him Sakura was a nobody and therefore not worth his time.

All these thoughts crossed Obito's mind at the first mention of 'Sasuke kun' and it was almost a near audible 'snap!' as his last nerve went…Before he could stop himself he harshly interrupted whatever Sakura was babbling on about – he had also switched off, immersed in his own tidal wave of thoughts, after the sickly 'Sasuke kun'…

"Well who cares what Sasuke thinks it's not like he matters right now!"

Really he didn't, and if she wanted to prove herself she needed to take this seriously or it would all be for nothing.

Sakura gaped at him with surprise before her features contorted into anger…

"Of course Sasuke kun matters because he's-"

Obito cut her off again in a way that could easily be described as childish,

"What? Cool? Charming? Perfect? Ohhh Sasuke if only I were a girl! I could grow my hair, prance around in little dresses and go 'ooo sasuke kun look at me!"

He paused for a second panting, knowing how silly he had just sounded but not caring. Sakura opened her mouth to say something, no doubt an angry something, but Obito once again interrupted in a serious tone,

"Even if any of those things were true sitting around and talking about him isn't going to make you a better ninja, is it?"

Sakura clenched her fists, her fury beginning to boil over,

"Stop talking bad about Sasuke kun!"

Obito 'humphed' whilst walking towards the training posts that were situated in the training grounds, he continued with,

"Why? I'm just telling the truth! I think he's a stuck up little duck butt jerk that's stopping you from focussing on your training!"

He turned around to continue with is rant face to face but was shocked to see her fist heading straight towards him. If he had been alive she would have smashed his nose, sending him flying and tumbling backwards…it was one of those rare moments where he was relieved to be already dead! Especially when he turned to look at the training post that was behind him…it had taken the full brunt of the blow since her fist went through his head. The post smashed into splinters and a fuming Sakura stood in front of him panting heavily like a mad bull…Obito stood gaping, too surprised to say anything.

She stomped away, cracks forming where her feet had been.

He stood stunned wondering what the hell had just happened, it had all occured so fast! They'd never had a fight before and sure Sakura was a bit aggressive but that was pure rage directed at him. He'd never seen her so angry! Not to mention, it seemed to be a pretty quick mood swing! Sure, he'd been bad mouthing Sasuke but Sakura's anger was so quick to ignite!

The stunned Uchiha decided on not seeking Sakura out, not wanting to strain their friendship any thinner…

"I'll…just let her cool off for a while…" he said to himself, now sighing as he wandered into the village not in any particular direction, just doing something to pass the time. He couldn't be bothered to play the quiet game with Kakashi, nor did he feel like checking on Sasuke since he'd started the fight anyway...even if he hadn't been there…it was still his fault dammit!

So what if that was childish? Obito hadn't exactly lived passed his teens anyway, so maybe he still classed as a child? Not that it really mattered…Either way he was still a ghost.

He looked at the Hokage monument wondering if things would be different if Minato sensei was still in charge and hadn't split up from them on his last mission…

His thoughts on that matter were put on hold as his ears were assaulted by angry voices. He turned, grinning, as he watched Naruto outrun several Chunin (again) whilst carrying a can of paint. That said a lot if Chunin couldn't catch a kid that wasn't even a genin yet…Naruto laughed insulting them as he ran,

"You slow pokes are just sore because you don't have the guts to do what I do!"

Obito raised his eyebrows, curious…now just what had sensei's son done this time?

He looked in the direction that Naruto had ran from, towards the academy, where he found the answer to why the Chunin were chasing after Naruto with shaking fists…Obito laughed out loud, grabbing his stomach as the merry chuckles erupted from his body.

On the door of the academy Naruto had painted a nude woman barely covered by smoke clouds blowing a kiss! No wonder those Chunin were so hot under the collar!

Knowing that Naruto wouldn't hear him Obito still couldn't help but yell at the young son of his old sensei, whilst waving his arm encouragingly,

"Way to go little buddy!"

He swore as Naruto passed he actually glanced his way with a small smile that showed he was happy to be acknowledged…then again Obito was probably just seeing things…He shrugged his shoulders and decided that must have been it.

Oh-oh. Naruto had now been 'caught', or so to speak, by Iruka sensei who was currently giving the young blonde a good talking to, a loud talking to, in a true iruka fashion. It wasn't a second later after Naruto had crashed into Iruka sensei that Obito noticed the whispers that grew around the blonde...

"That boy is causing trouble again."

"Serves him right for getting scolded."

"I wouldn't waste time on _him_."

Obito glared at the group that were muttering amongst themselves. Those people were just like his relatives belittling someone just because they were different. When he'd been alive he'd been the joke of the Uchiha, the dead last, the loser. There had been never ending torment from his elder cousins who constantly made fun of him for not activating his Sharingan even though he'd made the rank of Chunin. They hadn't accepted that he earned his rank with hard work instead they said, with sarcastic and spiteful intent, "Must be great having a Hokage candidate for a sensei!"

The more they'd put him down the more he'd rebelled, just how Uchiha did you see wearing Orange tinted goggles and clothing?

That's right, none!

An aunt of his in particular loved to pick on him. She was his father's sister, a sharp featured woman with a nose like a bird beak. Because of this beak like nose everyone knew her as Karasu, which was very appropriate as the meaning of the name is crow. She even referred to herself as Karasu so Obito couldn't even remember her real name...

Aunt Karasu had never thought he'd live up to their family's expectations nor bear any decent heirs (He was only ten when she said that for Kami's sake!) And yeah, while most of the clan thought that he was a screw up she loved to keep pointing it out as well as going on about Itachi. Itachi wasn't even her kid but she loved to boast about him all the time as if he was her very own, 'Pride of the clan', 'a prodigy' she'd say...That piece of darkness that had entered Obito's soul the day of the massacre whispered cruelly, 'look where her boasting got her now?'

He shoved that thought away, closing his eyes and shaking his head, determined to stop thinking badly of the dead. But then again he had died a few years before any of them so that wasn't really an issue, plus they were probably mocking him now for not even being able to move on properly.

Well screw them who'd want to be in eternal bliss with them anyway?

Ok. Admittedly he wouldn't mind eternal bliss. Surely there would be other ninja, cool fun ninja, that he could hang out with? Surely? Well…either way, it didn't look like Obito was moving on anytime soon…which was ok he kind of liked seeing everyone who was still, well, alive. You know, getting about. Doing daily, stuff. Whether it be ninja stuff or just…stuff.

…

He glanced at the sun thinking that enough time had probably passed to go and talk to Sakura now. Retracing his steps he found the tracks she had left. She hadn't went too far away from the training grounds and it was relatively easy to find her, if the fist holes in the trees were any give away to which way she'd gone! She was sitting by a training ground with a lake looking at her glum reflection…

Obito carefully coughed lightly, and awkwardly spoke,

"Hey…Sakura chan."

Sakura's head shot up facing him, she exclaimed,

"Obito?"

Obito chuckled slightly, "Well who else would it be?"

Sakura blushed, "No I didn't mean it like that I just thought after me lashing out at you like that you wouldn't talk to me anymore…"

Obito answered, "Why would I want to fall out over something like that? Anyway I shouldn't have talked about Sasuke liked that…"

Sakura waved her hands, "No it was my fault. I over reacted..."

Obito chuckled lightly, "If we keep on like this we'll be here all day! How about this…we're both really sorry right?"

Sakura nodded and Obito grinned whilst clapping his hands, "Good! Then we're all forgiven let's get back to training yeah?"

Sakura smiled "Yeah."

He instructed her to do some stretches before going through basic tai jutsu kata's when Sakura suddenly froze, clutching at her lower stomach delicately…Obito was immediately concerned wondering at the surprised and slightly pained look on Sakura's face. He automatically glanced around for any kind of danger, seeing none he then returned his gaze on the girl opposite him. With worry in his voice he began to ask,

"Sakura chan!" he half stepped forward with his arms slightly lifted as if to catch her, "What's wrong! Are you alri-"

He subconsciously followed her line of sight to the inside of her leg where there was a small patch of blood. He froze. Thoughts buzzed through Obito's mind as he tried to figure out what the hell had just happened! She hadn't been training with weapons so she couldn't have cut herself, and what an odd place to get a wound…so why would there be-

His eyes suddenly widened with his realisation, his mouth gaping wide open as he just registered what it could be, Sakura shouted desperately,

"What's wrong with me!" Her hand movements showing her distress.

Obito stood awkwardly. Well…how the hell did he always manage to get caught up in these weird, personal and …weird! Situations! Sakura approached him, stepping forward clumsily as more scarlet substance soaked through her pants,

"Obito help! What do I do?"

Obito cringed at the panic in her voice, although he knew the blood was nothing serious it was merely...he felt pity for her as he knew she was feeling confused and a bit scared. Although he continued to step backwards with every step she stepped forward unable to stop himself…

"Obito! What's going on!"

Ok. Now it was time for him to panic! She didn't expect him, _him,_ to explain to her what was happening? But then, of course she would! She didn't understand it was a woman's….problem type…thing! He supposed he could possibly, or try at least, to explain! But then...there were just some things a male is not supposed to do! Or at least, not a twelve year old male ghost! Or at least that was what Obito thought…he also thought it would make much more sense to send Sakura home to her mother and have her explain…it had absouletly nothing to do with how awkward Obitio felt right now or the fact how awkward it would be for them both to explain what was going on…

Sakura grabbed for him, "Obito!" He answered by putting his hands up, palms facing her, if he had been alive he would have held her hands reassuringly.

"Don't be afraid ok, it's not life threatening!"

He continued to back away, hands raised, "Then what is it!" She screeched.

Ok, that was it, he couldn't handle it anymore. He mentally smacked himself for being such a coward!

"Er, um, just, er…Go home and t-talk to your mother, ok!" what the hell? He was even stuttering! What, did he think she had some kind of disease? He decided it must have been shock that was making him act this way…and it was pretty uncomfortable…couldn't deny that…

He stumbled backwards into the forestry before promptly turning around and running. At first he wasn't sure where he was running to but soon found himself heading towards the KIA memorial as fast as his legs could carry him and with his current level of fright he was there within a few seconds. He swiftly hid inside the memorial stone. Something he hadn't done much of. When one is a ghost, therefore no one can see you, you don't really need to hide. Although this time, he was definitely hiding as he said to the quiet Jonin standing, as usual, by the memorial,

"If she asks, Kakashi, I'm not here!"

Kakashi was staring up at the sky and did actually reply with an "Ok" though he was most likely talking to himself or 'the spirits of his friends' blah blah blah…if he had known his best friend was literally 'hiding' in the stone right in front of him, Kakashi probably would have moved his headband to see with both eyes just to be sure he was seeing correctly!

Obito pretended Kakashi had actually heard his request and hid inside the stone for a good hour. No he was not afraid of her. Really! It's just that knowing where the blood came from and that Sakura would bleed for another three to five days, a week at most, without dying was hard for him to get his head around…yeah, he didn't understand it either but it was happening so he had to deal with his weird emotions!

After an hour of playing 'I am the rock, I am the stone, think solid thoughts, be the rock…' he literally whispered these words in chanting motions simply to carry on the process of 'being a rock'. Anyway, after about an hour he gathered what remained of his courage and went back to where he left Sakura...

She was waiting twiddling her fingers now, with a change of clothes and blushing…Ah. Must have spoken to her mother then…She noticed his arrival and rivalled the colour of a tomato as her cheeks exploded into a bright red.

Obito fidgeted under her gaze trying to think of something to break the awkward silence...Kushina and Rin would have kicked his ass for this but the first thing that came to mind he blurted out, without thinking,

"Congrats! You're a woman!"

Sakura blinked before turning another shade of red which didn't seem to be from embarrassment! Her fist clenched, her eyes scrunched shut and her teeth were gritted together angrily, "O-BI-TO **CHA!**"

Just on reflex he jumped to the side out of the way as she landed a punch where he'd been standing. The area soon became a small frying pan sized crater as her fist made contact…

Well at least things were back to normal between them, althougth a strong feeling in his gut told him if he wanted not to be exorcised before the next sunrise he'd better keep a cool head around certain dates of the month from now on…

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all enjoyed that! <strong>

**Sorry for any grammar and/or spelling mistakes.**

**Thank you for reading! Please leave a review :)**

**LadyB3ARwolfFang**


	4. Don't Forget Me

**A/N: Thank you all for the lovely reviews! XspriteyX and I are really pleased you're all enjoying our story so much…and it's only just beginning! We haven't even got to the good stuff yet ;) **

**Muhahahaa! **

***cough* Ahem. Anyway, Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>This time, as you will probably guess, another two years had passed. The two years had moved at a more reasonable pace, well, more like rather slow due to the fact that Sakura was starting to grow up. Sadly, this meant she was gradually growing away from Obito something he knew would eventually happen and in fact the inevitable had been pretty prolonged as he had expected Sakura to stop seeing him years ago. But now, after six years there time together would soon end. Soon, Sakura would not hear, nor see Obito anymore…the thought left a hollow, empty aching in his un-beating heart…<p>

Not only was Sakura beginning to lose her childhood connection with Obito, she was beginning to grow up in other ways too. It had started with a simple day or so at first. She couldn't make his training session due to an extra lesson at the academy he had recommended her taking. Then it was two to four days where she had something to do with Ino…Until it was basically a whole week of her time was occupied from training with the academy, to keeping up with her social life (which Obito had helped her to gain by making her more confident and easy going) having to help her mother make deliveries and to carry out her household chores which her mother set.

She barely spent any time with him anymore and when she did it was usually no longer than an hour as she was afraid someone would see her talking to someone that she had started to believe wasn't real…Oh sure she had never said so, she didn't have to; it was written all over her face. Obito would look at his pink haired friend who would be biting on her bottom lip and fiddling with the hem of her dress awkwardly. It saddened him to see her so unsure of him now…

Of course, in theory he should have been glad that she was finding a true life of her own, after all it was him that had helped her grow into a more confident girl with a slightly more controlled temper which she would not have had without his guidance. He kept telling himself that he should have been proud to have been her best friend whilst she'd gone through those steps.

He_ knew_ this would happen. He_ knew_ this day would come. He _knew _it all…

So why was it whenever she spared a moment to tell him how she was or how she was doing at the academy or hell just a simple hello! That he felt hurt, disappointed and maybe even just a little peeved when her eyes lost focus of him and she asked "Are you still there Obito?" her eyes squinting, her head turning to look for him in a confused manner.

Or in other cases Obito would be saying something and she would nod and smile…then he would sigh and repeat himself before she'd admit, "I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that. Can you say it again please?"

They were obviously losing the connection between them…slowly but surely…Obito was losing Sakura Haruno.

And he had no control over it.

It was something he would have to get used to, unfortunately, there was nothing he could do about it after all. He was a dead. A ghost. What could he do? He was gradually fading from her sight and hearing and very soon she'd lose her ability to interact with him altogether. At the rate that he was fading from her knowledge, Obito estimated he had – at most – two months left before he disappeared from her awareness completely. On the other hand however, nothing about this ghost thing was straight forward…therefore it was quite possible that Sakura would stop seeing and hearing him tomorrow. Tomorrow. Next week. Next month. Two months. Who knew? One thing was for certain, it was going to happen sooner rather than later. The idea of being alone again, frankly, it just plain sucked! He had known all along it was coming but now he found the actual breaking hard to bear…

The worst thing though, was knowing that when Sakura finally could not see or hear him…she would most likely not miss him. She was twelve after all, she had friends and she was going to graduate to genin level soon, she'd have her own teammates…she didn't need an 'imaginary friend' anymore…

That. That was what stung the most.

Even though he knew it would happen and even though he was truly proud and happy for her. She was blossoming into a young woman right before his eyes, how could he not be proud and happy for her as she found her feet in life? Not to mention, he was pleased that he could have been a part of that with her, pleased he was able to help…

But…

It still stung.

These days he spent more time with Kakashi with lack of anything better to do. Sometimes he pondered the 'could-have-beens' if he'd been alive as he sat on the memorial stone pretending that Kakashi was looking and talking to him properly. Then on other days he would lay flat out on his back in one of the nearby fields on looking Konoha, the long grass dancing around him as the breeze moved them, gazing up at the blue sky whilst day dreaming of anything and everything. The weirdest one to date was one where Minato sensei became the yellow-man-shaped electricity and saved a red nine tailed vixen from hunters then married her before the two had a cub together, who they called the nine-tailed-yellow-fox/electricity-pup-hybrid Naruto who turned the world into a bowel of ramen and ate it...

There were times when he thought about seeking out Sakura. Although the thought was tempting, Obito decided against it as he didn't want to interrupt or interfere with her life as she seemed to be doing just fine by herself, even though he missed Sakura he still wanted to do what was best for her. Besides, part of Obito believed it would make the inevitable separation between them easier to bear if he started to distance himself from her…at the moment, it didn't seem to be helping.

For the moment she would still visit him occasionally, she also knew that if she needed him all she would have to do was go look in his usual hang outs (she knew them all) and he would always be there for her; until he was properly dead to the pink haired girl.

Today was yet another boring day where he had decided to walk around Konoha. The Uchiha ghost was half hoping to find out what all the fuss had been during the night. All the jounin had been quite worked up so whatever it was must have been relatively serious...with all their rapid rushing about it had not been exactly easy to catch snippets of disjointed conversations or updates on whatever was going on. All Obito managed to piece together in fact was, "That boy-Scroll-Third-Traitor."

Which really wasn't all too helpful or relaxing to hear as 'That boy' usually meant Naruto. It was doubtful that the jounin meant someone else in any case. Obito had noted earlier in the day that Naruto had painted the Hokage monument and, honestly, he'd found it hilarious! He wondered if maybe that was what all the hullaballoo was about, even though you would think they'd be used to it after the stunts the blonde boy's mother used to pull…but then again, the things Kushina used to do were almost tame in comparison to her son!

Then there was the word 'scroll' Obito had picked up from the weird disjointed dialogue. But then, Obito wondered incredulously, could Naruto have taken a secret scroll of some kind? Really? And then there was the word 'third' which could indicate the Third Hokage? That couldn't be right! Naruto was a mischievous little bugger but Obito thought it unlikely that the blonde boy could have snuck passed the Hokage and stolen a top secret scroll. The word 'traitor' was one of the most worrying statements…perhaps Naruto had somehow managed to steal a top secret scroll, which of course would brand him a traitor…No.

No way! There must be some sort of mistake! Naruto? A traitor? Puh-lease! Obito reasoned that yes, the kid was a loud mouth, and yes he got up to tricks and got into trouble but a traitor? It didn't make any sense! The kid wanted to be Hokage for goodness sake! Heh little mini sensei wanting to be Hokage, Minato sensei and Kushina would be proud...

Obito would have to find out what was really going on. Worry for his sensei and Kushina's son was too overwhelming, not to mention, Obito liked the kid! He has spunk! While hurrying along the street Obito decided there would have been far more uproar if Naruto had been in that kind of trouble.

Still, best find out what the hell was going on!

He walked into the Hokage's tower where he found the old man about to debrief a few jounin. Obito mentally patted himself on the back for making it just in time as when he entered the Third spoke,

"The events of last night are not to be spoken to anyone. Mizuki broke the law and revealed to Naruto about his tenant after tricking him into stealing a scroll that contained over a thousand forbidden jutsu one of which he learned. The shadow clone jutsu."

Obito clenched a fist and gritted his teeth, cursing Mizuki under his breath whilst hoping the guy rotted in a stone cold cell for the rest of his life for doing that to Naruto. Sure the blonde twelve year old wasn't the brightest bulb in the box but he didn't deserve all that crap being shovelled onto him for something he couldn't help...Well, at least, on the up side…Naruto had learned shadow clone jutsu! That was pretty awesome! Yet, still feeling a bit pissed, Obito glared around the room in general, fuming from head to ghostly toe…that Mizuki guy was so lucky the angry Uchiha ghost wasn't alive right now…Kakashi twitched, bringing his hand up to rub at his covered eye as it for some unknown reason to him it felt irritated…the jounin remained quiet and shared looks with some of the other ninja as the Third continued,

"That is all. Those of you not taking a genin team under training may continue your duties."

With that half of the jounin departed. Kakashi, however, stayed but looked almost disgruntled that he had to. Well, Obito thought so as he had been around the jounin enough to tell the emotion in his eye easily. The other ninja in the room, they probably didn't notice any change.

Obito, suddenly putting two and two together exclaimed,

"Hey! You're getting a genin team?" pointing an accusing finger at his old teammate who sat, oblivious to the shouting of his dead comrade. Kakashi rubbed his covered eye…

Obito stood looking at his old friend, thinking Kakashi should be pleased at having a chance to take mini sensei under his wing…or unless he was that deep in his guilt he couldn't bare looking at Naruto as he was practically the clone of his father…that might explain why Kakashi had not made any connection to the boy after all these years…

Huh, the mind boggles…

Obito crossed his arms and moved closer to the silver haired scarecrow, looking at him thoughtfully. Kakashi listened to numerous senseis discuss (two being Asuma and Kurenai who were standing close to one another…not surprisingly) which students they wanted for a total of two seconds before he pulled out his book and began to read…

Obito poked his tongue out and decided Kakashi was just an ass like he always has been; Kakashi discreetly rubbed his hidden eye again, frowning as he wondered what was wrong with it, his eye was covered so he couldn't get anything in it; so why was it feeling so irritated…looking at Kakashi's frowning face made Obito grin,

_Yeah it better itch that's what he gets for not taking an interest in mini sensei's future! _

Obito thought to himself as the teams were decided. After some time, the new genin teams were called out, giving new three man squads to the waiting jounin. Finally, after some time (Obito was currently sitting on the floor, his back against the wall, his chin resting on his hand, his elbow on his knee) The Third cleared his throat and said to Kakashi,

"Then it has been decided, Team seven will consist of Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura with Hatake Kakashi as their sensei."

Obito's jaw dropped of its own accord. Leaping up he exclaimed,

"No freaking way! How in the- why in the- just-" he groaned, before continuing in a disbelieving tone, "That's typical. Not only do you get mini sensei, you get my lil cousin as well as my pink haired friend. How is that fair? Man Kakashi! The Hokage spoils you!"

Then he paused and started laughing, "There team work, it's gonna suck! Ah ha! Oh good luck to you buddy you're gonna need it! Oh, and let me tell you the relationships between those three is gonna cause you no end of trouble, I can guarantee! Naruto has a thing for Sakura, Sakura has an unfortunate but ma-hoo-sive crush on Sasuke! And - hey! Are you even listening?"

Kakashi had subtly rubbed his eye – again – getting more annoyed, what was wrong with the stupid thing? It continued to twitch and itch away…Obito sighed waving a dismissive hand,

"Ah whatever! You'll find out soon enough. Right. Try not to be too late in meeting them, use one of my excuses and play nice with the other kid's etcetera etcetera and I'll catch you guys later."

And with that Obito turned and walked straight through the wall out of the Hokage office. To save time he stepped out of the building to float his way down to the streets below, he felt himself being blown seamlessly in the wind, departing the Hokage tower in an almost graceful matter. He chuckled to himself - this sort of thing never grew old! Haha!

Once reaching the ground Obito resumed his walking around town trying to pass some time until Kakashi would finally turn up and meet his new students. Well at least he hoped they would pass Kakashi's expectations and manage to become his students…with the track record of previous pupils Kakashi had had under his wing for a short time, with the number of failures there had been, it didn't seem likely the one eyed scarecrow would pass them into fully fledged genin. But hey, who knows with a mini sensei on his team, one of the last Uchiha (as much as Obito tried not to admit it, he had to grudgingly acknowledge that Sasuke was talented and did show promise in his ninja skills…even if his little cousin was an arrogant, self-observed little shit...) and Sakura who was not that bad a ninja after the six years of training she had received from her 'imaginary friend'…who knows maybe Kakashi would see their potential and start working and building with their skills or at least melt enough to accept them…

Obito didn't know how long he'd been walking exactly - so engrossed in his thoughts he was - but one moment he was minding his own business, strolling down the street in his ghostly form his eyes on the ground not really seeing anything as he pondered the teams that had been newly formed…when the next thing he knew he was smacking into a pole,

"Ouch!"

Ow! That bloody hurt! Rubbing his forehead instinctively before he suddenly paused the motion…oh hello what was that!

He smacked into something…and it hurt! It actually hurt! Pain! Real, aching, sweet pain! He could feel. He felt alive, truly alive for the first time in years!

He was breathing…Breathing! He hadn't breathed since…and was that – was that a heartbeat? A pulse!

…Sweet mother of Kami he was alive again!

His eyes widened as he poked his arm marvelling at the healthy warm flesh. He pinched gently at the appendage revelling in the sensation that came with feeling. It felt amazing and in a strange way a little weird to feel the warm, solid, blood filled skin beneath his touch instead of the translucent flyaway ghostly form he had become accustomed to.

He grinned widely unable to explain how this had happened…

"Shikamaru! Are you even listening to me? What are you doing?"

Looking to his right Obito saw the Yamanka girl eyeing him oddly…hey wait, did she say Shikamaru?

Obito turned to his left to stare at his reflection in the shop window. To his slight disappointment but admittedly not really to his surprise Obito did not see himself staring back but instead the Nara boy; he raised a hand as did Shikamaru.

_So…I guess…I've…possessed this body, somehow? Huh…weird…_Obito thought to himself, lowering Shikamaru's arm as he did so, while the Yamanaka girl prattled on in the background,

"I mean, first I find out I have to be on the same team as you and chouji - not that it's much of a surprise! And then Chouji runs off over there," She motioned with her hand, "To stuff his face and then you space out I mean for goodness sake…"

She continued, talking more to herself as Obito stood staring at the wide eyed and frankly far more lively looking Nara boy in the reflection of the shop window…Well this really was odd! To Obito's knowledge he'd never been able to possess people before…actually, come to think of it he hadn't really tried! The thought hadn't really occurred to him…the grin was still firmly planted on his borrowed face as this whole possessing thing really started to create some fun ideas in his mind…he could enjoy life for just a few moments then return to his proper state…Surely, that couldn't hurt anyone!

He swore he heard a faint voice at the back of his mind mutter the word _'Troublesome'_ bemusedly, a sort of echo in his, no, Shikamaru's head. Obito dismissed it quickly, too caught up in the bright, alive, emotions he felt which were being reflected in Shikamaru's face. He turned to Ino,

"You're talking to me right!"

He asked excitedly, Shikamaru's voice coming from his borrowed lips. Ino stopped mid rant, raising a neatly plucked eyebrow and stepping back warily,

"Yeah..? What's gotten into you! Asuma sensei left barely five minutes ago after passing us and you look all happy and awake…you _never_ look happy and awake! What's going on?"

Obito waved his arms, grinning from ear to ear,

"You _hear_ me, you _see_ me! Hey! Watch this, k? I'm gonna do a cartwheel! Watch and tell me what you think!"

With that he cart wheeled forwards before back flipping into a handstand and then walking on his hands towards a wide eyed and startled Ino before he pushed off into the air effortlessly landing back on his feet. He had his arms spread in a 'Ta-da!' motion for a perfect finish. The faint voice spoke again, still at the back of Obito's mind but this time a little louder and more prominent,

"_What the hell is going on..?"_

Obito ignored it even though he felt a weird sensation...as if something was trying to mentally _push_ him out of Shikamaru's body…Obito kept his arms outspread as he shouted,

"So what do you think?"

Ino looked, well, the word surprised could hardly cover it…

"What do I think? I think you've gone nuts Shikamaru!"

Well, that was a bit disappointing! That move was awesome! But then…thinking about it…it was pretty out of character for Shikamaru…Bringing Shikamaru's arms to rest at his sides, Obito decided to try and act a little more like Shikamaru so as not to raise further suspicion…

He fell into the quiet, sleepy and somewhat lazy stance that Shikamaru usually portrayed. Plassing his hands in his pockets he made his expression a bored one while he tried to figure out how to get out of this body,

"I'm just hyped up from all the coffee I drank this morning…and with stuff at home like feeding the deer, you know how it is. One minute you're fine then BAM you gotta cut loose…"

Ino still didn't look convinced…He slouched forward with a sigh and murmured,

"What a drag."

That did the trick…she was now yelling at him for acting weird, heh, women…Obito was surprised to find, interestingly enough, that he could rummage through Shikamaru's memories if he wanted…

"_Don't you dare…Don't you think it's time to give my body back? Or do I have to force you out?" _

The voice spoke again inside Obito's mind, this time it was much louder and stronger and maybe even a little pissed off..?

Obito felt that same pushing feeling, it was rather unpleasant to be honest, like Velcro being pulled away from material...the Uchiha ghost decided it probably was time to leave Shikamaru's body, he'd had his fun after all…there was just one problem…

How?

Obito walked to lean on a tree, crossing his arms and closing his eyes, trying to figure out how to leave the body. How hard could it be? He had accidentally walked into Shikamaru's unsuspecting body how difficult could it be to purposely walk out, right?

He breathed in - savouring probably the last breath of fresh air he'd take for a while - then out and concentrated on relaxing and letting go…

He cautiously opened an eye…nope. Still attached to the body! And now he felt sleepy. Wow, sleepy…he hadn't felt sleepy for a long time! As a ghost, you don't sleep…you don't need to…Currently Chouji had returned now munching on a bag of crisps, Ino was telling him off…

Frustrated Obito turned and kicked the tree before slumping down, trying to ignore the slight throbbing pain he now had in his foot…damn, one thing was for certain, he hadn't missed pain since he had died…

This wasn't going well, he looked up at the clouds not paying any attention to Ino's talking and wondered if he'd make Team Seven's introductions…

The next thing he knew there was a cool shivery feeling running through his entire body as he all but flew forward and straight through a wall! He blinked rapidly, eyes wide with surprise before poking his head back out of the wall to see Shikamaru looking around suspiciously whilst Ino and Chouji still argued. Obito rubbed his head,

"Huh guess I'm free again."

Shikamaru turned to his two teammates who paused to stare at him questionably. He said seriously, whilst rubbing the back of his neck,

"I have no idea what just happened."

Obito laughed,

"You just gave a friendly neighbourhood ghost a new lease on life, my thanks to you!" He saluted and bowed his thanks before glancing at the shadow of the tree, trying to judge the time based on the sun's position.

"…Aw crap I'm gonna miss it!"

He took off towards the academy hoping he wouldn't be late; he'd have all the time in the world to watch Team Seven in the future but the very first meeting was a once in a lifetime event he could not miss! He charged into the academy running through the wall right into the classroom. He had hoped to find them…only they weren't there. Obito sighed,

"Once in a lifetime. And I miss it. There is nothing that could EVER make up for this." He started to float upwards through the ceiling, raising an eyebrow whilst still pouting sulkily, his arms crossed,

"Pretty cool but still doesn't make it better..."

He continued to go up not bothering to stop himself as Kakashi was probably testing the genin right then and he was missing it…

Whoa! Wait, again?

Obito had his eyes closed suddenly, the living sensation swept over him for the second time that day. Wow, _twice _in one day! What the hell? He didn't even know he could possess people before today and now he'd done it twice!

There was a voice that exclaimed somewhere within his mind,

'_Hey! What's going on!'_

That was weird, that voice sounded oddly a lot like Sasuke…Obito unclenched the hands under his chin and looked to his right to see Sakura and Naruto sat by him…and Kakashi was ahead of him by the feel of the chakra. He looked forward and sure enough the jounin sat looking levelly at the team; a twitch of annoyance occurred inside Obito at his old teammate's expression. Kakashi seriously had no idea of fun! How could he not be the littlest bit interested…oh, wait, there it is. There was a glimmer of curiosity in his lone eye and now he was talking,

"Me? My name is Kakashi Hatake, I have many hobbies, likes and dislikes I don't really feel like telling you that…And dreams for the future…never really thought about."

Obito almost face palmed. That was such a Kakashi answer! And evidently his students weren't impressed either as Sakura whispered crossly, "All we learnt was his name."

The angry voice inside his head informed him, _'She's right…But that doesn't matter, I have to get back control of MY body from this…this…__**thing**__ that's controlling me!'_

Obito guessed it was Sasuke (process of elimination and all that…plus he'd recognise that voice anywhere!) he bristled at the 'thing' remark,

"_I'm not a __**thing**__ you twerp!" _

'_Who said that? Tell me who you are!' _

"_Wouldn't you like to know? Besides…a please wouldn't kill you." _

He must have missed Naruto and Sakura's introductions whilst talking to Sasuke as Kakashi indicated him to speak,

"All right, your go."

Being put on the spot and not knowing what else to say Obito was unable to stop himself as he replied,

"Yo! My names Sasuke Uchiha I have no friends, I am a huge emo and proud of it plus, news flash! I love my attitude problem!"

They stared at Obito - no wait - they stared at _Sasuke_ in silence. Obito blinked as he sat under the staring eyes of Sasuke's new teammates and sensei. So, Obito coughed awkwardly before saying,

"That was out loud wasn't it?"

Kakashi nodded mutely. Obito whistled lowly, looking down, his eyes shifty,

"Awkward."

'_GET OUT OF MY BODY!' _

"_Get out of my head!" _

Naruto whispered to Sakura loudly, "You know if I didn't know any better I'd say he looks kinda lively and dare I say it, happy?"

Sakura's first impulse was to hit him but she couldn't disagree there was a definite spark in Sasuke's features that had basically never been seen on the Uchiha's face before. Despite this there was something oddly familiar about the expression on the astute Uchiha's features…It was, admittedly, lovely to see but at the same time utterly surprising from the shear suddenness of the change. It was actually kind of scary if she was being perfectly honest but since it was Sasuke he could do no wrong in her rose tinted world.

'_It's __**my**__ head! __**My **__body! __**You**__ leave!' _

"_Pushy much?" _

'_Leave!'_

There it was! That feeling of Velcro being pulled away from fabric! His little cousin was obviously trying to be rid of him, mentally pushing Obito out of his body. Obito had been expecting it this time as this whole possessing thing was beginning to make sense to him...although he hadn't expected that 'pushing' sensation to be quite as strong as that! He had to literally cling on with every mental power he possessed to stop from all but toppling out of the Sasuke's body!

A thought then suddenly occurred to Obito…if he left - for now - Sasuke would be left looking like a mad man and this could work in his favour…He didn't care what Kakashi and Naruto thought but if there was the slightest chance Sakura might be put off by mental instability (not that he wanted to change her mind about Sasuke no of course not!) well all the better!

Obito wasn't really sure _why_ he wanted Sakura to stop crushing on his cousin…he decided to put it down to all those years he had to hear her talk lovingly about him! That was enough to sicken anyone…right?

...And if Obito just happened to nose through a few memories of how to do a few jutsu's he never learned when he was alive… hehehehe…Not that he could use them, but still! It would be interesting…

So he relaxed himself and tried stepping out and was so pleased with himself when he exited easily with the same shivery feeling lasting for a moment. He stepped back a big grin on his face. The lost feeling of living was totally worth it to see Sasuke's face.

The living Uchiha looked around, his head snapping back and forth looking for a mysterious assailant; Kakashi looked the mildest bit concerned whilst Sakura and Naruto just looked plain weirded out.

Sasuke's eyes flitted back and forth rapidly as he looked up and around him, his hands balled up into fists,

"I'm not sure what just happened…but I think someone just took over my body!"

They didn't answer him. Sasuke looked at them all in turn as he said seriously,

"Look I know it sounds crazy but I'm not joking! Someone just came inside me and took total control of my body!"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow,

"I see..."

Naruto surprisingly still hadn't said anything (probably wouldn't last long) Sasuke stated, slowly,

"Look." He motioned the air, "Someone just entered my body." He gestured to himself, "Took over everything completely!" And he waved a vague hand, "And left to who knows where!"

Silence was his answer before he exclaimed exasperatedly, "And none of you seem concerned by this?"

They were silent a moment longer before Naruto couldn't take it any longer and cracked up laughing like a mad man,

"You- You- Hahahaha! You're totally nuts Uchiha!"

Sakura kicked into gear then and smacked him on the head,

"Leave Sasuke-kun alone idiot!"

Obito rocked back on his feet, feeling quite pleased with himself, before walking towards Kakashi. If he could take over Shikamaru and Sasuke accidentally surely he could purposely just skim over Kakashi's thoughts for a little bit..? Leaning forward, Obito place his head – instead of his whole ghostly body – inside Kakashi's head…

Before he knew it he was in a stormy forest. Some trees were stood tall and dark, others were on fire and there were a whole load of black dead stumps around…

"Sheesh! So this is Kakashi's mind huh? Cheerful." He glanced over a few memories looking for his thoughts, the images of Kakashi's mind zooming past in blurred motions.

"Wow-ho that is juicy blackmail! I am so remembering that."

Obito's mind that was now linked to Kakashi's searched through the disjointed images of the man's mind until he came to the top of the tallest tree where there was a lightning cloud shocking the leaves on top. Obito listened carefully and was fascinated to hear Kakashi's surface thoughts zinging into the big tree,

'_So I have to test a team that consists of Sensei's son the nine tailed Kyuubi container, a fan girl, and the last of the Uchiha that seems to have finally snapped. Great."_

Obito decided he was getting tired of the dreary mind-set and concentrated on getting himself back out. The task left him feeling uneasy as he stood upright, clutching his stomach as he actually felt a little queasy, unusual for a ghost; definitely a first for him since he died. Opening his eyes he stood beside Kakashi again.

He told himself firmly, "I am never to going to mind walk like that again."

Sakura finally noticed his presence waving discreetly at him. He grinned, pleased, that she had noticed him.

He tried to listen as Kakashi explained the pass and fail rate of newly graduated genins. However, now that he had discovered he could possess people he found he got distracted easily as he thought of all the possibilities it meant. Like for one he was totally borrowing Sasuke's body on a regular basis! And it could be quite handy if anyone was in danger and they didn't know Obito could possess someone and move them out of the way or defend them quicker. Plus it could also be a lot of fun. And anyway he would always relinquish control so no harm no foul.

The idea of borrowing Naruto's body crossed his mind but somehow he couldn't see it working very well since Naruto already had a full time tenant taking up the rent space. It could possibly be quite dangerous for Obito too as the Kyuubi's powers were great. It would not surprise him if he became trapped inside Naruto permanently, and without the kid even knowing it!

Temporarily being in Sakura's body had been thought of as well but she was his friend and a girl. He had nothing against girls it was just he would prefer to be a boy if he was to feel alive for even a few moments.

Currently Kakashi announced that tomorrow Team Seven would have a survival training test (AKA the bell test) Obito grinned to himself. The perfect test drive for this possessing thing!

Oh it was going to be fun!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Sorry for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes.**

**Please leave a review :3 **


	5. I'm Still Here

**Disclaimer: Must we do this..? Obviously, don't own Naruto...**

* * *

><p><strong>xXx<strong>

Obito could barely contain his excitement! The upcoming bell test was only a few hours away yet the minutes had never crawled by so slow for the poor ghostly Uchiha. He paced back and forth waiting for the sun to rise, thoughts such as attempting to possess animals to pass the time had crossed his mind but he brushed the idea off as he didn't want to risk getting trapped by the animal's spirit or getting preoccupied and missing the test…

Flopping down he laid on his back, gazing up at the stars and impatiently tried to count them for the fifteenth time whilst reminding himself that even if he went to poke and prod at Kakashi into waking up it would not make the morning come any faster…

Then finally, just as he was about to try and pull his ghostly hair out in bored frustration, the first few rays of sunlight kissed the tops of the trees and filtered through the leaves onto the ground.

Obito couldn't contain himself as he let out a loud and happy 'whoop!' as the night finally receded; sounds of early morning rising could be heard as civilians and shinobi of Konoha started to stir and began their morning routines.

Obito jogged towards the training grounds near the memorial stone convinced that it would be the place Kakashi would pick to host the fist test for his new squad. Once he reached the training grounds he perched himself on the stone as he waited for the team to arrive, making himself comfortable as he was sure Kakashi would be really late. He hoped dearly it would be Sakura who arrived first as he would like to talk to her for a while before Naruto and Sasuke showed up.

Obito soon became bored just sitting, waiting, so he proceeded to use his current spare time to try and read the names on the memorial stone upside down. Doing a handstand, resting his head on the ground and using his hands to balance himself he was surprised to find it was a lot easier to achieve seeming though he was dead; being dead he therefore had no blood to rush to his head…Obito got about halfway down the long list of deceased ninja when he heard soft and slightly sluggish footsteps as if the person wasn't fully awake yet.

He pushed his arms up to raise his head to get a better look. He grinned when he saw the familiar sight of his pink haired friend's form slump down in front of a training post. Sakura yawned and rubbed her eye cutely before squinting in his direction,

"Oh, morning Obito."

That one, short, sentence filled him with a warm fuzzy feeling right in the pit of his stomach. Grinning even wider he flipped backwards, landing on his feet before replying,

"Good morning Sakura!"

He would have approached her and continued with a conversation but to Obito's disgruntlement a certain aggravating little cousin of his arrived and just like that Sakura perked up, fully awake,

"Good morning Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke didn't acknowledge her. Instead he chose to sit in front of the training post furthest away from her, leaving one in the middle of three free, causing Sakura to slump forward dejectedly as she realised if she moved closer she would only annoy him…

Obito growled,

"Hey duck butt! Just because you're a grump in the morning doesn't mean you couldn't at least say hello!"

Sasuke showed no signs of hearing him. However, Obito did notice that his cousin's eyes had been alert, searching the area, and barely visible circles were shaped around his eyes - like light bruising. His hand was inconspicuously close to his kunai pouch, ready to grab a weapon quickly if needed…

Obito raised an eyebrow and then began smirking wickedly whilst commenting tauntingly,

"You had trouble sleeping because you were worried little old me was gonna spontaneously take you over again weren't ya? Even now, you're so paranoid it's gonna happen again and, oh-ho! You actually think a kunai is gonna help? Seriously? Ha! You have no clue!"

Suddenly there was a crash coming from the side of the clearing. This caused Sasuke to immediately reach inside his kunai pack, his fist clenching around the handle of a kunai…but after loud cursing and a flash of orange he eased his hand away letting out a barely audible "Hn."

Naruto ran towards them, panting from his sprint,

"Hey! Sorry I'm late my alarm didn't go off!"

Obito laughed at his unofficial prodigy of mini-sensei. He would happily cheer on Naruto to be the 'Obito' of the team all he liked…the more Obito thought about it in fact, it was kinda funny how Sasuke was an arrogant brat like Kakashi and Sakura, he mused, was kind of like Rin…but at the same time…completely different.

It was either irony or karma that Kakashi was going to be teaching a team so similar to theirs used to be. Obito decided Kakashi would be teaching team seven…even if he had to possess Kakashi and pass them himself they would be genin at the end of today because seriously that man needed something to occupy his time other than his erotic novels, missions and mourning.

No sooner had Naruto arrived Sakura sprang into action pounding on his poor abused head! Obito face palmed exasperatedly, thinking he really should try and tell her to lay off Naruto a bit as the poor kid couldn't really afford to lose any more brain cells…

"Idiot! That's a lame excuse! You just wanted to sleep in and I bet you had breakfast too!"

Naruto hit the ground holding his head, "Ow! Sakura-chan that hurt!"

Obito glanced around the clearing thinking that if he knew Kakashi he was probably hidden away in a tree observing them, judging their potential and their ability to interact as a team. The Uchiha ghost had decided that he shouldn't interfere too much with their upcoming test as it would make or break Kakashi's decision and if it went badly Obito did not want to be held responsible. Still, perhaps he could still try out his new ability without messing things up…maybe he could hitch a ride in Sasuke without taking control? Maybe he could just sort of be in the stoic Uchiha's mind so he was alert to Sasuke's thoughts and aware of the body but not be in control; like wherever the body's owner sits when Obito takes over.

Yeah! That sounded good! That way he wouldn't get in the way!

So he moved over to Sasuke, circling him like a cat stalks its prey, a thoughtful expression on his face. He saw no subtle way of entering so he shrugged and dived headfirst into the last living none missing nin Uchiha. That wonderful feeling of warmth and living swept over his being as did breathing and many other feelings such as the feint pains of hunger.

'_You didn't eat breakfast did you? Well let me tell you, that was stupid.'_

Sasuke visibly startled, his head snapping back and forth searching for the mysterious body snatcher. Sakura and Naruto did not notice the peculiar expressions and behaviour of their teammate as they continued to argue…

"_**You** again! I thought I told you before to stay out of my body!"_

Obito settled himself comfortably in his backseat position. He could feel that he could easily take control if he wished, however something was off…

'_Hey you told me to **get** out not **stay** out, see the major difference there?'_

To Obito's surprise and interest he did not feel any force trying to push him out. He could not feel that weird Velcro sensation…surely that couldn't be a good thing.

'_Hey! What's going on here? Why aren't you forcing me out?'_

Outwardly Sasuke's face went from confused to a confident smirk,

"_Because I have you trapped now. I can find out who you are and how to be rid of you permanently!"_

Obito mentally scowled indignantly,

'_Excuse me? YOU have ME trapped? Heh I don't think so buster. Observe...'_

With that Obito took over Sasuke's body, making him roll forward into a standing position he turned to look at Naruto, clearly and darkly saying,

"Fight me."

Naruto and Sakura instantly stopped bickering to stare at him. Naruto shot up,

"Is that a challenge bastard? Because I accept! I'll beat your ass so hard your ancestors will feel it!"

Sakura clenched her knuckles, "Don't start a fight when our sensei could arrive at any minute Naruto!"

The blonde boy waved his arms, obviously upset, "Eh? But Sakura-chan! He started it!"

Sasuke tried taking back control of his own limbs,

"_What do you think you're doing? Making me challenge that loser! Get out! This is MY body damn it!"_

Obito allowed him to regain control grinning smugly to himself,

'_Aw what's the matter don't you want to keep me trapped and learn how to be rid of me for good?'_

Sasuke growled aloud.

"_I don't care! I just want you out! And to be never bothered by you again!"_

Sakura had noticed Sasuke's swift facial changes and was rapidly growing worried for her crush…

"Sasuke-kun are you feeling all right?"

Obito could hear the rude retort that was going to come in the form of "Mind your own business." So he temporarily took over again, long enough to reply in Sasuke's most attractive, silky smooth voice,

"Just peachy, thank you for asking."

Obito was unaware that he'd made Sasuke's face smile alluringly to an extent that Sakura blushed lightly and Naruto scowled. Sasuke was fuming as Obito took his nifty place in the back of Sasuke's mind again…

_"You're enjoying this..."_

'_Well. It wouldn't kill you to be nice every so often…'_

Kakashi appeared after about thirty minutes of his future students sitting quietly…well Sakura and Naruto were sitting quietly from tiredness and hunger whilst Sasuke had spent the entire time arguing with Obito in his mind. Kakashi had opted for an eye smile and a 'Yo! Sorry I'm late I got lost on the road to life.' entrance.

Sakura and Naruto jumped up and yelled, "LIAR!"

Sasuke almost joined them on the impulse but his pure annoyance and pride prevented him from doing so. Kakashi set an alarm clock on top of the memorial stone and explained,

"Okay. So the idea of the test is quite simple. All you have to do is take a bell from me before the alarm rings and you pass, you don't and you won't get any lunch."

He held two silver bells in his hand that he looped on his pants, roughly about the same time their stomachs growled…Sakura groaned,

"That's why he didn't want us to eat breakfast…" Then she noticed something, "Hey sensei why are there only two bells?"

Kakashi eye smiled disturbingly cheerful, "Oh that, well, because whoever doesn't get a bell will be sent back to the academy."

The young genin shared discreet looks - sizing each other up - Obito could already predict their thoughts. He mused to himself absentmindedly…

'_Naruto doesn't want to loose his dream of becoming a ninja now_ _that he's finally here, Sakura doesn't want to be parted from her chance of being on Sasuke's team and Sasuke wants to be as strong as possible and go on his merry way of being a super powered avenger without a second thought for anyone else...'_

"_How do you know that?" _Sasuke indignantly interjected.

'_Oh…you're still here? Right, I knew that…Just…forgot about you for a few seconds! Phew! Glad you stopped me; I could have given away something important…'_

"_Forgot? How could you possibly forget? This is MY body you have inhabited! If taking over people is a normal pass time for you, you should-"_

'_Hey I'm new at this!'_

They paused their angry banter as their attention drew to Naruto who charged forward with a kunai in hand trying to take on Kakashi by himself. Not much to Obito's surprise, yet slight disappointment that the kid still didn't know better, mini-sensei ended up with a kunai pointed at his neck as Kakashi easily turned the tables. Obito heard a almost awed sounded Sasuke think,

"_I didn't even see him move, he was so fast!" _

Obito had to fight the impulse to make a smart ass comment to that…

Kakashi said casually, "Now not yet, I haven't said go. Come at me with the intention to kill. Ready? Go."

He released Naruto which was all Obito could see as Sasuke jumped into better cover with Sakura not far behind. Sasuke observed from his hiding point as Naruto tried to take Kakashi head on, the stoic Uchiha gritted his teeth angrily as he had to listen to the voice of the imposter inside his head cheer Naruto on. It wasn't long until Obito was putting some more input into what was happening,

'_Tell him to move or I will!'_

Naruto had made a wrong move, enabling Kakashi to get behind him oh so easily…Sakura exclaimed from her hideaway not from Sasuke,

"That's a tiger seal! He'll kill him!"

Sasuke had recognised it already as a primary asset to most fire jutsu so he shouted,

"Naruto move!"

Naruto didn't have time. With horror plainly visible in his facial features he turned his head to see the terrifying jounin come up behind him, his hands shaping some kind of hand sign. Was this the end..?

Kakashi brought his hands back and, to everyone's surprise (especially Naruto's…) poked him… up the butt…

"1000 years of pain!" He yelled in a almost triumphant fashion…

'…_Ohh how the mighty have fallen…' _Obito sighed disappointedly, mentally shaking his head…

Sasuke frowned as he thought to himself and to the stranger who was resident in his mind,

"_They're both idiots."_

"…_I wish I could argue…" _

Naruto had went hurtling through the air, clutching his buttocks, eyes wide with alarm as he yelled with shock; there was a mighty splash as he went into the river. Kakashi returned to his book as if nothing had happened…

Sasuke growled, _"Now he knows my position!" _

'_Doubt he cares to be honest…'_

"_Why you..!"_

A bunch of Narutos burst out of the water with angry yells and shouts, immediately tackling Kakashi. However, the far more experienced jouin had no trouble dispersing them. Despite this Obito could feel that Sasuke was slightly impressed with Naruto's clones...

'_Yeah! Not quite the loser you thought he was is he?'_

"_Quiet you!"_

He could feel the moment Sasuke's minimal respect went out the proverbial window when Naruto's clones started fighting amongst themselves…

Feeling like he should, and partly because he couldn't stop himself, Obito began to say,

"_You know…I shouldn't really help but…It's too painful not to! If you and Sakura went and bailed the kid out, then the three of you could work together to take Kakashi down! This test is about teamwork; with teamwork you could get those bells! So! What do ya say Sasuke? Wanna go down there and-"_

"_Be quiet!" _

"…_Look here you little punk! I'm trying to help you and your teammates! You won't pass this test unless you work together-"_

"_I said shut up!"_

Obito found himself fuming with indignant anger, however, it instantly cooled as he watched Naruto's arguing clones disperse, leaving the blonde boy beaten and laying on the ground whilst Kakashi had been calmly hanging out in a tree...

'…_I'm gonna go and see if I can help him out a little…'_

He dived out of Sasuke's body easily and then proceeded to effortlessly run out into the clearing where Naruto was beginning to pick himself up warily. The Uchiha ghost surveyed the young hyper active boy thoughtfully, thinking if it would be even possible to possess Naruto when the Kyuubi was already inside him, not to mention he had decided he wouldn't give it a go because of this...despite that, it didn't take Obito long until he shrugged and commented bizarrely,

"Well, here goes nothing."

He leapt forward, headfirst, his body merging with Naruto's…however, this time it was different. Obito was shocked (and maybe even a bit scared) to find himself tumbling down what looked like a dark endless drop into nothing, with sinister tunnel like walls all around him as his eyes bewilderingly look around not understanding what they saw. Obito felt like his ghostly being was being compacted and squeezed into a too small a space, the unpleasant feeling caused him to tightly close his eyes, preying it would all pass like a nasty dream…

He tumbled over and over until he started to feel himself become dizzy (an unusual feeling for a ghost) until he finally hit something with a thump. Obito shook himself, feeling relief that he was out of that weird tunnel thing…although he soon felt uneasy again as he surveyed the area he now found himself in; he looked to be inside some kind of big cage…but was he inside or out?

A malicious, cackling laugh, answered his unspoken question from behind where Obito sat. He apprehensively turned slowly, afraid of what he'd find…coming face to giant furry face with Kyuubi the nine tailed fox demon…

"…Oh bugger…"

He leapt up, running to the cage bars he placed his hands on them and desperately pulled, pushed and shook with all his might as if that would open the large bars. Panic stricken he shouted,

"I would really like to be out of here yesterday!"

The fox chuckled darkly, "There is no escape for you now; you can remain here as I feast upon your being..."

Obito gulped as he spun around not entirely sure what to do, he swallowed again, clutching at straws he said desperately,

"I doubt I'd be very filling after lacking a body after a decade or so I'm bound to taste rather bland and, you know, flavourless!"

A big jaw spread wide into a menacingly grin whilst it moved forward to swallow him in one bite…just as Obito thought it really was truly the end for him, he was yanked out of the cage by his jacket…

The fox screamed in murderous rage and cursed whoever had just rescued his tasty snack from his clutches…

Obito sat, panting, leaning on the legs of whoever had just rescued him from Mr-Furry-Monster-Will-Eat-You-And-Enjoy-it. Cautiously he looked around to find his saviour standing behind him. Obito was surprised and happy to find none other than his sensei the fourth Hokage! The man smiled easily,

"Well that was close I must say. What are you doing here Obito?"

Obito leapt to his feet, pointing a shaking and accusing finger at his old sensei,

"What am I doing here? What are YOU doing here? Last I checked you were dead!"

Minato pointed out reasonably,

"Well from my point of view the same thing could be said about you."

Obito gaped slightly before lowering his hand and shrugging, he answered in one big breath,

"Heh, touché. Well…long story short I became a ghost after I died, I've had no one to talk to since I seem to be the ONLY ghost! Although in the last six years I became friend's with a girl who could see me but sadly she is now starting to loose her ability to see me…and I've recently discovered I can possess people which has made my communications a lot easier…So how have you been?"

Minato blinked, a little taken aback at first but soon recovered, naturally falling into the easy small talk with his old pupil (the atmosphere was surprisingly very light and conversational considering both were dead, lonely and had not been expecting to see said dead teammates…Both were talking to each other as if they had been walking through Konoha and just happened to bump into each other!)

"Um, good all things considered, it's a bit annoying having to put up with the fur ball…" Minato motioned with his thumb to Kyuubi who was still growling angrily in his cage, "So is Kakashi all right?"

"Eh!" Obito crossed his arms casually, "He's fine mostly. So how's Kushina then?"

Minato scratched his chin, "I think she's fine, I haven't really seen her but then again part of us are here and the rest of us is the Shinigami's stomach so it's kind of hard to be sure."

"Ah." Obito nodded understandingly, "So where are we exactly..?" He glanced around the weird dungeon like place where the Kyuubi and Minato supposedly lived, "I mean…are we in the attic or the basement?" Obito joked.

Minato smiled reassuringly, "We're in Naruto's abdomen area where the seal is, you'd know if we were in his mind…the kid thinks loud."

Obito grinned, "You can't take it can you?"

Minato waved his arms exasperatedly,

"For the love of Kami tell me about it! I mean, I love the boy and don't get me wrong I'm proud as can be that he wants to be Hokage some day but all I hear up there is ramen, Hokage, ramen, Sakura, ramen, how he hates and admires Sasuke, ramen, prank ideas, ramen. I swear that kid is one part me and nine parts Kushina, and the one part is looks."

Obito patted his old sensei on the back, "Aw don't worry he's rough around the edges…I mean, really rough! But there are parts that are already starting to refine and some day will grow into a capable ninja with your good qualities…"

Minato exhaled, "You think so?"

Obito nodded, "Absolutely. It may not happen today or next month or even for the next twenty years but it'll happen."

Minato narrowed his eyes, "…You're taking the piss aren't you?"

Obito grinned, "Hell yeah! You are the first person in what twelve years? Fourteen? However many years I've been dead that knew me that I've been able to talk to…it's freakin' fantastic!"

Minato laughed a little, then suddenly frowned slightly as he said thoughtfully,

"Hey, so, who the heck is this Sakura girl Naruto keeps thinking lovey dovey thoughts about? I mean, I know who the Sasuke is, but Sakura? I've never heard of the Haruno's before!"

Obito looked a little sheepish, "Er, yeah, well…Sakura-chan is the first ninja to come from her family and er…yeah, well, she actually happens to be the girl who can see me and I've been able to communicate properly with for the last six years…what?"

Obito raised his eyebrows at his sensei who was looking at him with a peculiar expression,

"…Seriously?" Minato asked disbelievingly, "You to?"

Obito knew that if he had been alive he would have blushed bright red…although, he didn't really understand why...

Before Obito could splutter any explanation out - although nothing was coming to mind as his brain was drawing a total blank at the moment - Minato shook his head as he said with a smile,

"Heh, whatever, she must be a special girl to have so many admirers! Anyway, before I forget…how did you get in here?"

Obito coughed awkwardly before explaining easily, "Well, I was trying to help Naruto out by sitting in his mind and offering some advice…" He moved his arms and pointed indignantly at the cage to his side, "I wasn't expecting to fall into an abyss and end up locked in with that great bloody thing!"

Minato rubbed the back of his head thoughtfully, "Well I didn't really take into account that a friendly ghost would pop in…anyway I can get you out but I'd strongly advise never attempting this again since I need to remain here a while longer and save what I have of myself left."

As his hand blurred through hand seals Obito asked as he became immediately curious,

"Remain here for what? Is it to do with why you and Kushina are possibly in Naruto's body with the fox?"

Minato smiled, "You'll find out some day. Goodbye Obito!"

He pressed his glowing palms on Obito's stomach and pushed causing his surprised student to fly backwards, hurtling out of the tunnel and very quickly leaving the darkness out of Naruto's body, to tumble backwards through a tree before finally coming to a halt on his dead Uchiha butt! Obito carefully stood, feeling kind of woozy, which was a feeling he really wasn't used to…

He pressed a hand to his head and muttered, "Just when you think you're gonna learn something interesting your sensei pulls a fast one! Plus I didn't even get to say hi to Kushina..."

His tummy twisted as his head spun slightly from his weird trip…he groaned, "Really Minato sensei..? Couldn't go a little easier…and you really didn't have to tell me not to try that again…No way am I gonna try and possess Naruto again!"

Even just the thought of it made him want to hurl…which was impossible anyway because – what a surprise – he was still dead!

Obito soon noticed that Naruto was now hanging from a tree; literally he was dangling upside down from a rope on his ankle that had probably been a trap – he would have rushed in not even considering it was a trap - when he went to pick up a seemingly innocent lonely bell.

Kakashi stated wisely, "Always look underneath the underneath."

Obito ran back to where Sasuke had last been and jumped in to his favourite parking spot,

'_Hey I'm back! Did you miss me?'_

"_Like a hole in the head…" _

At the exact same time Obito embraced that lovely warm living feeling Sasuke experienced a chilling lifeless shiver to travel down the length of his spine…Shrugging the sensation off, Sasuke commented,

"_The dobe's doing well isn't he?"_

The sarcasm wasn't missed as Obito took in the dangling orange clad blonde that had seemed to forget he could cut himself loose at any time…Obito didn't mean to but he facepalmed for Sasuke - the living Uchiha peeked through his fingers with a disgruntled expression.

'_Shaddup. He's learning. Besides wise butt, what are you doing to contribute?'_

Sasuke hated to admit it but the thing was right, "Now's my chance."

'_Oh, how convenient! The time is right, just when I comment that you're not doing anything…gah…'_

Sasuke ignored the stranger as he threw kunai and shruiken at Kakashi's unsuspecting side as the masked sensei continued to lecture Naruto. Sakura gasped and Naruto's eyes widened as blood flew…

"SASUKE WHAT THE HELL! THAT WAS TOO MUCH!"

'_Don't worry Naruto he'll be fine…'_

"_What!"_

Sasuke watched as Kakashi 'poofed' into a log,

"Replacement jutsu!" Sasuke growled, "Now he really will know my location!"

He set off, leaping through the trees.

'_You really think he didn't know before? Wow naïve much?'_

"_You need to leave my body this instant."_

'_Blah Blah Blah change the record all ready.'_

Sasuke set a kunai trap in an area that he planned to face Kakashi. Just as he finished he heard a scream, "That sounded like Sakura!"

Obito's lifeless heart jolted inside his chest.

'_Yes it did! Quick! Hurry and find out what that ass hole did to make her scream like that!'_

"_No. He'll be heading here next and I need to be ready, besides it might be a trap."_

Obito didn't want to meddle with the test but his little friend had screamed, he knew theoretically Kakashi would never seriously hurt a newly graduated Genin but that didn't stop the panic seizing him.

'_I DON'T CARE!'_

It was irrational and foolish but panic had taken hold of him. He turned Sasuke around to the direction of the scream and prepared to jump, Sasuke froze, stopping himself, fighting the being who had taken control of his body; he dug his heels into the ground and braced his legs, his entire body,

"_NO!"_

The Velcro feeling came again, strongly with that heavy mental push…Obito clung on with all his might.

'_You're being a jerk right now!'_

"_And you're being a leach! Get out of here!"_

'_Never!'_

Kakashi landed in the clearing, "Well…that just leaves you."

Sasuke turned to face him, "I'm not like the others."

'_No you're not because unlike you they actually care about people.'_

Obito toyed with the idea of leaving Sasuke's body to go and search for Sakura himself but he came to the conclusion that even if he did he would not be able to help her if she needed medical attention, as he could not pick her up…he would have to go and possess someone else and then go for help, it would take too long. No, it was better to wait here for a little while and see how things played out…And anyway, as much as he disliked to admit it, Sasuke could be right; it could be a trap...thankfully, after thinking it all through, the initial panic had subsided. Obito believed that (trap or no trap) with help from his training Sakura would be able to hold her own...He hoped.

For the love of kami, Sakura…please be alright…

Kakashi eyed Sasuke thoughtfully, "I don't see any difference."

Sasuke rushed forward attacking him with tai jutsu.

'…_That cartwheel was a bit sloppy don't you think?'_

"_Shut up!"_

Kakashi easily blocked his kicks. Sasuke twisted himself; fingers barely brushing a bell, Kakashi saw this and pushed away from him.

"Hm…looks like I'm not going to be able to read my book for this…"

Sasuke snorted as Obito took control effortlessly and said, "Heaven forbid you should loose any time to read your precious porn!"

_'That actually sounded a bit 'camp' didn't it? Whoops...'_

_"...you bastard."_

Kakashi raised a surprised eyebrow, thinking that comment sounded oddly familiar, but pushed the silly idea out of his mind before it even became a civilised thought…Sasuke wrestled back control due to the fact Obito let him and clamped his mouth tightly shut. Kakashi, still with a raised eyebrow, watched as Sasuke's fingers blurred through a number of impressive handsigns.

Kakashi said disbelievingly, "No way. A Genin doesn't have enough chakra for that jutsu."

Sasuke on the other hand continued with natural ease, "Fire style: Firball Jutsu!"

Although Obito was in actual fact pretty impressed by the fireball jutsu Sasuke had created, he kept his admiration out of his voice as he stated,

'_I'd move if I were you.'_

"_But you're not me and I'm staying right here."_

Sasuke felt accomplished as he saw the large crater the jutsu had caused…but his victory was short lived as, with unease, he saw that the Jounin had disappeared.

"…Where is he?"

Obito added cheerfully, _"What goes up-"_

Sasuke raised his head to look at the canopy, he had enough time to finish Obito's thought with _"-Must come down."_

Before he was grabbed by his ankle and dragged into the ground by Kakashi's head hunter jutsu. Only Sasuke's head was sticking out of the ground as Kakashi said,

"You were close…but not close enough."

'_Oooooo! And there goes your ego!'_

"…"

Kakashi then walked away leaving Sasuke struggling to free himself.

'_Well! This little experiment has been fun and all but I'm gonna let you work your way out of this one on your own.'_

"_Don't you ever come near me again!"_

'_Where's the fun in that?'_

Obito allowed the Velcro sensation to take hold and was greeted by the customary shivery feeling as he stepped up out of Sasuke. He crossed his arms behind his back and looked down on the living Uchiha.

"Now all we gotta do is throw in some massive, ridiculously heavy boulders, get your Sharingan going, give one to Naruto and congratulations! You'll know how it felt when I died!"

He kicked some dirt in the general direction of Sasuke's face…of course nothing happened but he felt better for doing it.

A mere second later, Sakura appeared in the clearing, immediately paling as she glanced between Sasuke's head poking out of the ground to Obito happy face beaming at her.

"Sakura!" They both exclaimed. Sasuke in a slightly hopeful tone that she'd help dig him out and Obito in glee that she was okay.

Sakura screamed, "Ah! Sasuke is a severed head with no body!"

Then she fell backwards in a dead faint, her legs unintentionally spread apart so that Sasuke could have an eyeful if he wanted to; Obito noticed this and for the second time that day he knew that if he had been alive he would have profusely blushed. He turned angrily to his cousin's submerged duck butt head and screamed, pointing accusingly,

"DON'T YOU DARE LOOK UP HER DRESS YOU LITTLE PERVERT!"

He paced like an angry cat watching Sasuke carefully as he dug himself out. Obito kept close watch making sure his younger cousin didn't look at Sakura the wrong way, ready to pounce on him and give him a piece of his mind at a moments notice if he did...Once Sasuke had freed himself he tapped Sakura,

"Sakura?"

Obito was leaning over Sasuke's shoulder, "Sakura are you okay?"

Sakura blinked several times rapidly, "…Obito?"

Then the events leading up to her collapse came back to her in a rush,

"Sasuke-kun you're okay!"

Obito rolled his eyes, "Oh sure! He's fiiiine!"

She appeared to have not heard him as she grabbed Sasuke in a bone crushing hug, squeezing him as tight as possible; Sasuke of course was struggling to get out it,

"Hey let me go!"

Obito huffed crossly, deepening his voice in a over exaggerated way to impersonate Sasuke's voice,

"Oh look at me I'm the bad ass Uchiha who doesn't give a shit! Hug me please when I wouldn't come and see if you were okay." He changed his tone into a more sickly girly voice, "Of course Sasuke-kun would you like a kiss with that too?"

Obito sighed angrily, "When you're both done with your 'moment'," He used his fingers to make sarcastic speech marks, "I'll be waiting by the training posts."

He all but stomped his way to the training posts, muttering away to himself. He found Naruto tied to the middle post, kicking away trying to free himself. Obito's eyes were wide as he turned to look at his old teammate,

"Kakashi what sort of stuff are you into? Is it something to do with those books you read? Is this a bondage kink I should know about because I'm gonna be honest it's kind of freaking me out a little here."

The alarm rang not a second later. Sasuke and Sakura walked and took their seats back at their claimed training posts. Sasuke looked annoyed for having failed; Sakura looked meek awaiting her sensei's judgement and Naruto looked defiant.

Obito sat on the memorial stone leaning on his palm, his elbow resting on his knee waiting for Kakashi to announce his decision. Kakashi said,

"All right I have decided…I'm not going to send any of you back to the academy."

They blinked in silence as they stared at him in shock. Obito sat up straighter, removing his hand as he started to feel hopeful for the new team seven…however he soon narrowed his eyes in suspicion as he thought about his old friend Kakashi's character…Sakura said, "We passed? All I did was faint do you get points for that?"

Naruto was kicking his legs enthusiastically as he joyfully shouted, "We did it! Yeah yeah yeah! I'm a ninja!"

Kakashi's eye hardened, "That's right. None of you are going back to the academy…because I'm dropping all of you out of the program!"

They were stunned into silence once again, Kakashi continued, "Naruto you charged ahead without thinking of asking for back up."

Sakura yelled, "Thanks a lot moron!"

Kakashi rounded on her, "Sakura you chased blindly after Sasuke without a thought of helping Naruto who was fighting me…and Sasuke you believed that you'd do fine on your own and that the others were just a hindrance. None of you grasped the true meaning of this test."

Sakura wondered aloud, "True meaning..?"

Kakashi spread his hands, "Think about it you were put in three man squads…the most basic concept? Teamwork!"

Obito glanced at his cousin, who's eyes had widened in recognition to the familiar phrase 'teamwork' which he had received as advice from the stranger who had been inside his body…Obito pointed at Sasuke,

"Ha! What did I tell ya! But would you listen, no!" He then continued to roll his eyes and then point at his own old teammate,

"And it took YOU how long to learn this 'basic' concept? Geez I had to die for it…literally!"

Obito half listened as Kakashi lectured the Genin. He was never much good at paying attention to Kakashi's scolding before why should he start now? He did, however, pay attention when Kakashi had Sasuke on the ground with a kunai at his throat and ordered,

"Sakura kill Naruto now or Sasuke dies!"

Obito glared at the scarecrow, "That is so not a fair hypothetical circumstance because obviously she would kill mini sensei!" He clapped mockingly, "Great example…"

Sakura glanced towards Obito, smiling ever so slightly in recognition that she had heard what he had said and appreciated it. He smiled reassuringly back at her.

Their attention soon went back to Kakashi who had now let go of Sasuke and was continuing with his lecture.

"In the ninja world you will be forced to make important decisions."

He paused whilst they thought it over. The masked Jounin moved to stand in front of the stone Obito was sat on, where he stood and stared at a particular spot on the stone…out of curiosity Obito followed Kakashi's line of sight,

"Huh, so that's where my name is! I couldn't find it earlier..."

He zoned out again whilst Kakashi made a speech about important allies, comrades, closest friends being engraved on the stone, Naruto saying he wanted his name carved on it, silence as Sakura explained what KIA meant and why these ninja were considered heroes…

Obito's attention was brought back to the current conversation when Kakashi said,

"Okay, I'm going to give you one more chance. You may eat the lunches provided for you, except Naruto. He broke the rules so he doesn't get any, if you feed him you'll all fail."

With that Kakashi vanished from the clearing in the blink of an eye. Obito directed his gaze to the line of trees,

"Really? This is your make or break test? They have to feed him whilst he's tied to a post…I was really worried about your bondage fetish before I'm downright scared now!"

He resumed watching the Genin to see what they would do. Sakura and Sasuke were greedily munching away on the food that was given to them as expected. Naruto glared straight ahead trying not to look at the food, determination written all over his face,

"This is no problem! I'm a ninja! A little hunger is nothing for me! Believe it! This is no big deal!"

His stomach growled loudly and he sighed pathetically.

Sighing along with Naruto, Obito shook his head as he came to the realisation that neither of mini sensei's teammates were going to help; he felt a little disappointed in Sakura, he thought his advice he had given her over the years had made more affect than she was showing right now…Well, at the moment action needed to be taken, so he walked into Sasuke without a second thought.

'_Do I have to do everything around here?'_

"_You again!"_

'_Yes me and if you're not going to act nice and teammate-like I will!'_

With that he yanked control away from Sasuke's conscious and offered his bento towards Naruto. Naruto looked surprised and more than a little wary,

"…Sasuke?"

Obito tried to act like his bratty cousin and replied,

"Here. You need to eat and raise your strength."

Sakura whispered eyes shifting around, "Kakashi sensei said not to!"

"_Exactly you moron he'll fail us all right away!"_

Sasuke mentally shoved as much as he could, attempting to get this stranger out of his being, but Obito held firm.

'_I swear you have selective hearing! He just lectured you on teamwork what do you think this is right here?'_

Sasuke didn't answer. However Obito could feel the dawning of understanding cross over his little cousin's mind. Obito felt quite smug at the concept that Sasuke was beginning to understand and agree with him; result! The possessing ghost readied himself to speak again…but to his utter shock he felt himself being pulled, Velcro tearing, as Sasuke suddenly mentally forced Obito to the back of his mind! Before Obito could fight it he found himself at the back of Sasuke's mind and out of control of his body, to his outrage, so he tried to force his way back when he heard Sasuke's lowered voice speak,

"He's not here and we're all gonna need all our strength, so we can manage to fight him."

Well. That was unexpected!

'_So…are you actually starting to listen to me?'_

"…_Just because I agree with you just this once does not mean I'm going to start liking or listening to you."_

'…_But you admit I was right? And you know I didn't mention anything about liking…you did that all by yourself!' _

"_...Get out."_

Sakura looked at her lunch then at Sasuke and then at Naruto. She huffed out a heavy sigh as she offered Naruto her own bento, "Here take it I'm on a diet anyway."

Obito mentally sighed.

'_I thought I told that girl that diets and active kunoichi don't mix.'_

"_So you've possessed Sakura too?" _

'_No.' _

"_Then how do you know she was on a diet..?"_

'_Cuz I'm all knowing.'_

"_You sound like an idiot…"_

'…_Oh it is on duck butt!'_

In the duration of their conversation Sakura was somehow coaxed into feeding Naruto since he was tied up and could not feed himself but she didn't look the least bit pleased about having to carry out the chore – Naruto on the other hand looked like one of his life long dreams had been fulfilled…However, the second Naruto swallowed his first bite Kakashi burst out dramatically from a smoke cloud with thunder booming over head…

"YOU!"

The Genin cowered, Kakashi spoke in a booming voice,

"You broke the rules I set now you must face the consequences!"

'_Geez give the kids a break they don't need further testing they get the idea now!'_

Sasuke cottoned on fast as he became surer of the advice the strange possessor had given him, deciding to use it as he announced confidently,

"The three of us are one now! Naruto's part of the team and we can't have him falling behind."

Sakura following Sasuke's lead added, "Yeah! We're a team!"

Kakashi still held onto his dangerous air, "The three of you are one huh?"

The Genin stood firm waiting for what he'd do next…and then he spoke again…

"You-" The clouds cleared away revealing a sunny day once more, "-pass." The old scarecrow happily eye smiled at them.

They all blinked, Sakura spoke first,

"…What?"

"You pass! Congratulations! Every other team I've tested till now have followed my instructions to the letter. As of tomorrow Team Seven will be starting their first assignment." Kakashi repeated.

Sasuke smirked.

"_Thanks for the hint thing."_

'_Tch! It wasn't like I did it on purpose...'_

Naruto and Sakura celebrated vocally, Kakashi said cheerfully, "Come on let's get some ramen, I'll pay."

He walked with Sas

uke and Sakura on his heels, Naruto yelled,

"H-hey! You forgot something! You can't just leave me here! ARGH! I KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN!"

'_I really DO have to do everything around here!'_

"_What are you doing now you annoying freeloader!"_

Before he could be forced out of the burrowed body Obito wheeled Sasuke around and untied Naruto. The blonde boy was again shocked at the nice gesture coming from his unfriendly teammate. Obito had just gotten him free when Sasuke forcefully shoved his presence out suddenly with a firm,

"_And stay out this time!"_

Naruto rubbed his arm, "Hey thanks for untying me Sasuke."

Sasuke, now back in control, shifted his eyes around rapidly again and 'humphed' in reply before catching up with Kakashi and Sakura.

Naruto followed after him growling, "Hey! What does that mean you jerk!"

Obito picked himself up off the ground (where he had landed after being so unceremoniously shoved out of his dear little cousin's body) sitting as he crossed his arms, "The things I do...Hey you lot wait for me!"

He shouted indignantly as he leapt up and sprinted after the new graduated genin team and their new sensei; Team seven...

**xXx**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I suddenly thought I should explain the chapter names. You might have already noticed but they're song titles! **

**Chapter 1: Take a look through my eyes - by Phil Collins**

**Chapter 2: You give me fever - by Peggy Lee**

**Chapter 3: Hot n' cold - by Katy Perry**

**Chapter 4: Don't forget me - by Red hot chilli peppers **

**Chapter 5: I'm still here - by Goo goo dolls**

**:) so yeahh...**

**Thanks for reading! ^_^**


End file.
